Inside
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Quand une folle s'incruste dans Bleach...ça donne ça !


**_Hello EveryBody ! Ceci est le plus grand et long délire de ma vie ! Alors oui vous le comprendrez bien vite, je me suis incrustée dans BLEACH ! Alors j'ai trop kiffé l'écrire ce Délire !_**

**_Bonne Lecture, et riez-bien !_**

* * *

**_"Dis, Tôshirô tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? Tu étais froid & distant comme tu l'es chaque jour, mais j'ai réussi a faire fondre la glace qui entoure ton cœur . "_**

Une jeune brune marchait dans les rues de la petite ville de St Denis, une banlieue pas loin de Paris, dans le 93 plus précisément la Seine Saint Denis. Vous avez lu 93 & vous vous dites OMG, c'est pleins de voyou et de Rakaï ...  
Pourtant ce n'est qu'un stéréotype. C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de jeune, mais faut pas croire tout ce qui ce dit à la télé.  
Revenons-en à la brunette qui se balade dans les rues vide de sa petite ville.  
Elle avait le visage vide de toute émotions. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait d'abord dans la rue à 6h du matin durant un samedi ?  
C'était pourtant le genre de fille à faire les grasses mat' ! C'est très inquiétant...Mhmmm...Entrons dans son esprit ! Bah oui je suis la narratrice , alors je fais ce que je veux :p

Point de vue de Souhir (Oui c'est moiii pour ceux qui le savent pas U_u)

Raaaaah, elle m'énerve ! Tsss...elle va me chercher partout maintenant ! Eh bah tant pis ! Qu'elle s'inquiète un peu, sa lui ferra du bien à celle là ! Euuuh oueii vous comprenez rien ! C'est simple j'ai juste deux mots a dire : _Ma mère._  
Voila vous avez compris maintenant ?  
Non pas totalement, ce que j'ai dit est trop vague? Bon eh bien je vais vous éclairez tête de linottes alors écoutez bien je ne vais pas le répété plusieurs fois.  
Hier soir, je me suis faufilé dans mon lit vers 3h du mat' comme d'hab...& la à 5heure du mat y a ma gentille petite (grande?) maman qui m'éveille comme ceci :  
**Maman** : SOUSOU VAS VOIR CE QU'ILS ONT TES FRERES !  
Alors je tiens a préciser qu'elle est dans son lit elle aussi...Alors je m'éveille en sursaut, et mon rêve remplis de beau mecs s'efface sous mes airs grognon (petit conseil ne jamais m'éveillé ou me parlé quand je viens de me réveillé...)  
Je descend les escalier les yeux dans le brouillard. Putin il m'énerve...!  
J'entends d'en bas des escalier une voix qui provient d'en haut.  
**Maman** : Hésite pas à les frappé !  
T'inquiète que j'hésiterai pas poulette ! Je traverse la cuisine, et me dirige vers le salon d'un pas rapide et rageur ! En deux coup trois mouvement je donne une claque à mes 3 petits frères.  
**Billele** : Mais j'ai rien fais...j'ai...gnagnagna  
**Moi **: Ta gueule !  
**Billele**: Mais...!  
Je lui jette un regard noir.  
**Hamza** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
**Moi **: HURLE PAAAS !  
Il se tait.  
**Nassim** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin TT_TT  
**Moi **: Oh mon bébé !  
Et je le sers dans bras. Ouei il a que 4 ans, mais c'est moi qui l'a élevé et j'aime pas voir sa moue trop craquante quand il chiale.  
Bon mes trois frères se taisent enfin...Alors la j'suis parfaitement réveillé...Okeii je sais ce que je vais faire ! Héhé je vais allé chercher l'ordi portable dans la cage du lions. C'est à dire la chambre de ma mère...Je rentre à pas de loups et je prend la sacoche qui contient mon précieux ORDINATEUUUUUUR (baveeeeeeeuuuh *Q*) et la le sol grince.  
**Moi **(murmure): Mince...  
**Maman **: POSE SA TOUT DE SUIIIIITEUUUUH !  
Je tiens a précisez que ces yeux sont fermé, suis-je si prévisible...? Mhmmm peut être...  
**Maman** : Va faire le ménage !  
Alors la je pète un câble ! Elle est en trin de dormir, elle m'a réveillé et empêcher de rêver de mes BG ! et la elle croit que je suis sa boniche et que je vais faire son putin de ménage. Je tiens a précisé que je HAIS faire le ménage.  
**Moi **: NON MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCOOOORE !  
**Maman** : Vas faire le ménage !  
**Moi **: NAAAAAAAAAN !

[ Note de l'auteur : alors tout ceci c'est passé le matin du 25 février 2010. cependant ensuite je me suis pas enfuie j'ai sauté sous ma couette, et j'ai pas fais le ménage...enfin...je l'ai fais a 15h ! bah quoi j'ai retardé l'échéance au moins ==' ]

Alors je m'enfuie en courant dehors en pyjama...(je tiens a préciser que mon pyjama c'est seulement un T-Shirt large et un petit short qui m'arrive a mi cuisse.) Ou aller ? Aucune idée...Mhmmmmmmmmm...Rahhh j'aime pas ne pas savoir ou je vais. Sa me rend...euh bizarre. Bien que je sois bizarre en toutes circonstances. Peu importe. Un vent glacial me pénétra jusqu'à la moelle. OMG ! C'est un froid de février ! On est en hiver ! Et je me les cailles à la mort ! Et encore c'est pas le jour le plus froid de cet hiver. M^me qu'il fait assez bon, pour un hiver...Quoique...Je leva les yeux, vers ma destination...Le lycée? Pourquoi bordel de merde j'étais en face de mon lycée ? Intuition ? J'pense que mon corps est habitué d'allé au lycée...Oh la dinguerie ! Le seul endroit instinctif pour mon corps c'est le Lycée =.= . J'sens que j'vais pas m'en remettre de ci tot TT_TT. J'entendis alors un bruit assourdissant. Qu'est ce que...

**...**: Growwwwwwwwwww ! (Vous avez reconnus ? Même immitation que chap 9 ! )  
**...**: Sôten ni zase, Hyourinmaru !

Un vent glacial parcouru mon corps. Mais ce vent était foutrement glacial ! Mes cheveux voletèrent ! Mais pas comme dans les pub l'oréal Non la mes cheveux se secouèrent dans tout les sens fouettant mon visage au passage, et il furent beaucoup plus touffu qu'à leur habitude...u_U.

**... **: Assieds-toi sur les cieux glacés, Hyourinmaru !

Une deuxième rafale de vents. Puis un râle assourdissant. Puis...Plus rien. C'était quoi tout ça enfaite...Attend retour en arrière... Hyourinmaru ?! Je rêve ou j'ai entendu ça ? Ouais c'est ça je rêve...NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Je me retourne d'un seul coup ! Des yeux de glace croisèrent les miens...Je vais m'évanouir ! Il avança vers moi...Oh je vais pas tenir...Ah nan j'ai pigée! Enfait je m'étais rendormis après que ma mère m'est soulée...Ouais ça doit être ça.

**...**: O genki desu ka ? (Traduc : Vous allez bien?)

HEIN !? oO . Pourquoi il me parle JAPONNAIS ! Normalement si c'est un rêve c'est comme dans un FILM ! Tout doit etre traduis en FRANCAIS !

**Moi** : QUOIII !?

Bien que je savais qu'il m'avait demandé si j'allais bien et qu'il aurait fallu que je réponde simplement "Hai, genki desu " ... Mais PAS POSSIBLE DE TENIR UNE DISCUTIONS EN JAPONNAIS AVEC LUI ! Ouais les mangas sa m'a appris pas mal de truc en Japonnais...Mais de la à le parler... =S. Il fronçât les sourcil puis fit une moue agacé.

**...** : Shikisho...Nande watashi wa...? (Traduc : Merde...Pourquoi moi...? )

Sympa ! Je fronçât a mon tour les sourcil , et je serra les poings. Signe apparente de ma colère !

**Moi** : C'est pas parce que tu crois que je pige pas ce que tu raconte que tu peux te permettre d'être aussi grossier !

Il fut alors étonné. Bah quoi ! Il avait vraiment cru que je pigeait rien ? Bah bien fait !

**... **: Tu comprends le japonnais ?  
**Moi** (fier) : Bah oui ! Débile...!

Moment de blanc...Tilt...Tilt...Tilt ! OHHHH ! Mais il à comprit ce que j'ai dit en français et en plus de sa il m'a répondu...mais alors pourquoi ...?

**Moi** (les yeux rond) : Tu parle français !?  
**...**: Bah oui !  
**Moi** (énervé) : Bah pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ! J'ai pas que sa à faire d'essayé de pigé ce que tu raconte !  
**...**: J'avais pas du tout envie que tu pige !  
**Moi** (vois rouge) : Qu'est ce que tu insinue MORVEUX !

HùHùHù ! J'suis méchante sur le coup...Je sais qu'il hais être prit pour un gamin ! Mais qu'est ce que sa peut faire ? Il m'a vraiment cassé les chromosomes sur ce coup là !

**... **(en colère aussi): Répéte un peu pour voir !?  
**Moi** : Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux !  
**...** ( la moutarde au nez ) : ...!  
**Moi** : Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux ! Morveux !  
**... **(plus que rouge de colère ) : URUSAI !

Je me fige... Il a réutilisé le japonnais ? Pourquoi ? Je les vraiment énervé sur ce coup ou quoi ? Je suppose...J'ai pas été très gentille...Sur ce coup. Il tourna les talon après s'être calmé. Sans un mot. Il allait s'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

**Moi** (criant ) : Non Tôshirô ! Attend !

Il ne fis plus un geste, et je suppose que ces yeux était grand ouverts. J'arrivai à sa hauteur alors qu'il était toujours dos à moi.

**Moi** (murmurant) : Désolé...  
**Tôshirô **: ...  
**Moi **(murmurant , rouge et gênée ) : Enfaite j'aurais pas du dire ça...J'étais de mauvais poil...et...tu as mis la goute qui à fait déborder le vase...

Il resta encore comme ça quelques instant sans parler. J'avais même la net impression qu'il ne respirait plus. Il se tourna alors lentement vers moi. Et prononçât distinctement cette phrase, avec son éternel accent japonnais sur le bout des lèvres.

**Tôshirô** : Comment...connais-tu mon prénom ?  
**Moi** : Bah [ se gratte légèrement la tête gênée]...Euh tu vois...J'y comprends pas grand chose moi même /. Mais c'est complétement fou...D'ailleurs...Je pense être en train de rêver actuellement ! u_U  
**Tôshirô **: Rêver ?  
**Moi** : Bah ouais...  
**Tôshirô **: Bah pourquoi ?  
**Moi** : Bah parce que tu existe pas...Que c'est impossible que je te voie en vrai. Qu'aucun Hollow n'existe - et surtout pas celui que tu viens de tué. Qu'Ichigo...Euh j'sois pas sure qu'il éxiste aussi...Ni la Soul Society...Ni le Gotei 13... Ni Byakuya...Ni Yamamoto...Ni Aizen - ce grand enculé -, ni même personne dans la série Bleach...  
**Tôshirô **(bouche grande ouverte) : Comment connais-tu celà.  
**Moi** (roulant des yeux) : Tu vas sur internet et tu tape Bleach...  
**Tôshirô** : Internet ? Bleach ? Série ? Quoi...?  
**Moi** : T'es sur que t'as pas attrapé le symptôme d'Ichigo ?  
**Tôshirô** : Quoi ?  
**Moi** : Baah...C'est toujours lui qui pose les question tout ça tout ça ...d'habitude...  
**Tôshirô** : Oui...Mais comment tu sais ça...? oO  
**Mo**i : Combien de fois tu vas répété "comment tu connais ça?" , hein ?  
**Tôshirô** : Je veux des réponse !  
**Moi** : Bah j'en ai pas !  
**Tôshirô** : Ce n'est pas normal !  
**Moi** : T'as qu'a allé voir ce vendeur pervers de Urahara Kisuke ! J'suis sure que lui il à une réponse à te donner !  
**Tôshirô** : Tu connais meme jusqu'a l'existance aussi futil soit-elle de ce vendeur ... oO  
**Mo**i : Futile? Tu parle de l'ex-capitaine de la 12eme division !  
**Tôshirô** : Je sais mais...comme il en fait plus parti j'aurais pensé que tu ne le saurais pas...  
**Moi** : Ouais bah je le sais...  
**Tôshirô** : Très bizarre...  
**Moi** : Au fait ! J'ai une question qui me tarabuste ! Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour Hinamorie ?  
**Tôshirô **(grand sourire rêveur! ) : Bah je l'aime ! Vu que c'est ma petite amie !  
**Moi** (Coup au coeur) ... ! oO  
**Tôshirô** : Tu le savais pas ?  
**Moi** : Euh...non pas vraiment...  
**Tôshirô (gênée...)** : Bah maitenant tu le sais...Bon je devrais y allé...Hinamorie m'a préparé des gateau avant que je sois affecté dans cette petite ville. Et j'aimerais allé les mangé tant qu'il sont encore chaud !  
A ce moment la mon cœur fut réduit en miette je ne sais pas pourquoi...

**_"Ce jour là...Je fus la plus déboussolé et la plus triste au monde...Notre rencontre n'avait rien d'extraordinairement ni digne de conte de fée...Mais je ne l'oublierais jamais"_**

Point de Vue de Tôshirô :

**_"Après l'instant même de notre rencontre, je vécus la chose la plus horrible de ma vie. Et l'obligation de revenir a tes coté fut un énorme soulagement tout compte fait..."_**

[Note de l'auteur: Techniquement il parle japonnais. Mais je vais pas m'amuser a écrire tout en japonnais (bah il pense aussi en japonnais toshi-chou ! ) donc tout est TRADUIT en français par MOI ! HùHùHù applaudissez ! xD c'est bon MA Gueule !]

Humm ! Respiré l'air frais de la Soul Society, sa fait du bien ! Pensé que je vais rejoindre ma bien-aimée, me fais du bien! Gouter a ces gâteau fais avec amour me ferra du bien ! Je marchais tranquillement, quand je vus...

**Tôshirô** : MATSUMOTOOOOO !  
**Rangiku** (bourrée) : ...oui...capitaine...  
**Tôshirô **: Qu'est ce que tu faiiiis !?  
**Rangiku** : Je...je travail capitaine !

Je regarda alors celle qui était censée être ma vice-capitaine...Elle était a quatre patte dans une position assez perverse, bourrée , le visage rougie par l'exaltation... Elle appel sa travaillé ? !

**Tôshirô **(soupirant, essayant de ce calmé) :...Tssss...Bon...quand tu seras dans ton état normal, tu viendras à mon bureau...!  
Rangiku (encore bourée ) : Okeiiiiiiiiii Capitaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Hihihihhi !

Elle est complétement tarée...Tant pis ! Je l'aime bien comme même, ma vice-capitaine ! Enfin...quand elle est pas bourrée ,hein !? Bon je vais rejoindre Hinamorie maintenant ! Je suis presque arrivé dans mes quartiers. Tiens bizarre les volets sont fermé...La porte l'est aussi...d'habitude Hinamorie aime aéré donc tout est ouvert...Elle dit que comme ça on est plus prêt de la nature, même si moi j'menfou un peu...Je tourne la poignée, j'entends une exclamation étonné, et je vécu le pire instant de ma vie ! La pire horreur ! Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas imaginé ! Qu'est ce que... Je rêve c'est ça...Comment...

**...**: Oh...  
**Tôshirô** : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici !?

J'essaie de rester calme...Pas de réponse !

**Tôshirô**: J'ai dit : QU'EST CE QUI CE PASSE ICI BORDEL DE MERDE !

Qu'est ce que j'avais fais, pour mérité ça? Est-ce une illusion ? Une blague ? Qu'est ce que cet enfoiré fais là !? Pourquoi _elle_ m'a trahie...Celle pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie, ce foutais de moi...Hinamorie...Celle que je considérais comme la perle rare dans ce monde de con, était plaqué au mur, dos à moi...Où plutot dos à lui, qui était entrin de...de l'enculé...JE REVE ! Dans les 6.7 milliard d'homme qui existe sur Terre, plus les 20 milliard d'âme à la Soul Society...il a fallut que sa tombe sur lui...Lui qui la touche...Qui se vide en elle...Qui la fait jouir..._Lui_...Aizen...Il fit un sourire en coin, puis l'embrassa dans le cou, sous mes yeux ébahie.

**Aizen** : Elle est à moi maintenant, et pour toujours !  
**Tôshirô** : ...!  
**Aizen **: Je la ramène avec moi, au Hueco Mundo...Elle portera mes enfants...  
**Tôshirô **: HINAMORIE ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA !  
**Hinamorie **(les yeux en larmes) : Parce que...je l'aime plus que toi...

Mon cœur est brisé a jamais ! Avant que je n'y pense plus longuement où même que j'ai le réflexe de sortir mon Zanpakuto que Aizen et Hinamorie avait disparu en ouvrant une négacion ! Alors, me retrouvant seul...La seul chose que je réussi à faire fut de prendre tout ce qui me passait sous la main et de le cassé...Tout sans exception ! Un grand fracas retentissaient dans mes appartement privé. Peu importe, il fallait que je laisse ma rage s'exprimer devant ma veine impuissance ! Lorsque j'arrivai sur le plateau de gâteau en forme de Dragon qu'Hinamorie avait préparé avant que je parte je tomba à genou en pleure...

**_Moi : Au fait ! J'ai une question qui me tarabuste ! Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour Hinamorie ?  
Tôshirô (grand sourire rêveur! ) : Bah je l'aime ! Vu que c'est ma petite amie !  
Moi (Coup au cœur) ... ! oO  
Tôshirô : Tu le savais pas ?  
Moi : Euh...non pas vraiment...  
Tôshirô (gênée...) : Bah maintenant tu le sais...Bon je devrais y allé...Hinamorie m'a préparé des gâteau avant que je sois affecté dans cette petite ville. Et j'aimerais allé les mangé tant qu'il sont encore chaud !  
_**

Les larmes roulèrent . Il y a quelques minutes, alors que j'étais avec cette inconnue, je me réjouissais de rejoindre celle qui m'avais trahi. La colère ce voyait dans mes yeux, ce sentait dans mes mains qui tremblaient de rage...Que faire? Me rétablirais-je un jour de cette trahison ? L'envie de détruire Aizen s'éclipsera-t-elle ? J'en ai aucune idée...Un autre flash ce fit dans mon esprit...

**_Tôshirô : Je t'aime...  
Hinamorie : Moi aussi...Plus que tout..._**

**Tôshirô** : Et sa c'était quoi HEIN ?! DES PAROLES EN L'AIR !  
**...**:Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ?  
**Tôshirô** : ...!  
**...**: Petit Shiro ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Elle...m'a trahie...

La douleur l'emporta sur la colère, et j'essayais de me rappelé tout les moments de bonheur passé, avec Hinamorie. Cela me fit l'effet de millions de couteau planté a même le cœur...N'avais-je pas droit au bonheur moi aussi ?! Il du comprendre de qui je parlais, et alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux en faisant quelques pas vers moi je vida mon sac.

**Tôshirô** : Je le savais...Au fond je le savais qu'elle le préférais a moi. Que si elle m'avais choisi c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Peut-être que j'ai été égoïste de pensé a mes sentiments avant les siens. Il était clair que si il venait la chercher elle le suivrait. Il était aussi totalement prévisible qu'il souhaiterais avoir une descendance...  
**...**: Est ce que...Tôshirô...avec qui...avec qui Hinamorie-san est-elle partie ?  
**Tôshirô** : Jyuushiro...Je...  
**Jyuushiro **: Parle je t'écoute...  
**Tôshirô **(les yeux brulant de colère) : Avec AIZEN !

Jyuushiro Ukitake, écarquilla les yeux...Même si il se doutait qu'un jour cela arriverait il était tout aussi choquer que si il ne se doutait de rien. Hinamorie vouait presque un culte à Aizen...Elle était prête a trahir tout le monde pour Aizen et elle l'avait déjà montré lorsqu'elle était prête a me tué...Prête a affronté tout le Gotei13 pour cet enculé ! Mon calme habituel s'éclipsa... 70 minutes plus tard -qui me semblait être une éternité - je fus convoqué par le Capitaine Commandent...

**_"Ce fut la pire horreur que je vécu. Mais le fait que je m'éloigne de toute cette haine, et que je me rapproche de toi, me changea considérablement...Je suis heureux en fin de compte de t'avoir connu..." _**

Point de vue de Souhir :

**_"Même en rentrant chez moi, même lorsque ma mère me fit un sermon et me priva de sortit pour une durée de un mois...Dans tout c'est moment...Je croyais encore avoir rêver te rencontré..."_**

**Moi** : Mais si je t'assure ! J'crois que je deviens dingue !  
**...**: Tu es deja dingue...  
**Moi **: Merci ... =.=  
**...** : Bah quoi...J'dis la vérité...MDR !

J'étais au téléphone avec ma meilleure amie, lui expliquant mes aventure délirante et incroyable de ma matinée mouvementé.

**...**: Mais t'es privé de sorti c'est ça ?  
**Moi** : Oui Suzanne...! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! J'vais mourir...sa fait la deuxième fois...  
**Suzanne** : Quel idée de sortir a 6heure du matin...Habillé seulement avec un T-Shirt et un Mini Sort, aussi?!  
**Moi **: Eh bien (rougis) euuuh...j'étais énervé ?  
**Suzanne** : C'est pas un excuse valable...  
**Moi** : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! C'est d'sa faute...!  
**Suzanne** : Souhir !  
**Moi** : Quoi ...?  
**Suzanne** : Tu parle de ta mère quand même...  
**Moi **: Sa change pas au fait qu'elle m'insupporte parfois...J'laime c'est ma mère après tout, mais quand elle joue sur sa fainéantise sa me rend dingue !  
**Suzanne** : Je te signal que tu es pareil...-_-'  
**Moi **: Héhé (peu convaincante) après tout...tel mère tel fille..non ?

Quelques délire plus tard (bah quoi...ça vous concerne pas xD ! Et même ...vous comprendrez rien LOL nos délires sont spéciales! )

**Suzanne** : Bon moi je te laisse, mon père est rentré en plus.  
**Moi** : Ah okei d'accord...Bon bah...On se voit demain au lycée...  
**Suzanne** : Tu commence à quel heure demain ?  
**Moi **: A 9h comme tout les lundi et toi ? ^^  
**Suzanne **: 8h comme tout les lundi...=='

On explosa de rire.

**Moi**: Bon bah bonne chance pour le réveil.  
**Suzanne**: Mouais...  
**Moi** : Tchuuuuuss !  
**Suzanne** : Bye.

Clic. J'éteins le téléphone ,vais dans le salon, le repose à sa place. Tiens maman est parti voir mamie...Moi j'ai rien à faire -et j'en ai rien a foutre de son ménage...Quel jour on est ? Huummmmmmmmmm...

**Moi** : AAAAAAAAAARGH ! ON EST LE WEEK END ! BLEAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHH !

La fan hystérique le retour ! Bleach ! Bleach ! Bleach ! Bleach ! Bleach ! Bleach ! Bleach ! Bleach ! BLEACH ! Je lui voue un culte là ! Il faut que j'assouvis ma soif de savoir ! Bleach sa éteint ma soif ardue ! J'AI SOIIIIIIIIF !

**Moi **: Oh trop bien *_* !

Je passa les 20 minutes plus tard, à m'extasier devant Bleach...A gueuler comme une conne sur les personnage qui ne peuvent pas m'entendre en plus...Mais bon je suis comme ça après tout...Le temps va être long jusqu'a la prochaine semaine pour le prochain épisode et pour encore une fois 20 minutes de bonheur ! TT-TT Pourquoi les épisode sont autant espacés ! Je veux la suiiiiteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Pourquoi moi...Tant pis. Demain on est lundi et j'devrai allez faire mes devoirs non ? Mhmmm...j'aurais bien répondu non, mais faut pas que je me défile...

Quleques seconde plus tard.

**Moi** (lisant) : "_Expliquez pourquoi le poème de gnagnagna et de gnagnagna sont aussi des texte baroque_"...Mhmmmm...C'est quoi du baroque ? [Regarde sont cour] Mhhhm description de la mort de l'instabilité ect... D'accord... [Lis poème] "**que ta peau sera rongé par les vers comme un remord sur ta face a demi décomposé**..." BERK c'est quoi ce poème ! Bon allez hop c'est du baroque parce que...sa parle de la mort et c'est dégueulasse. Oui voila [écrit] dé-geu-la-sse !

Bon le français FINI ! Maintenant je passe au maths !

**Moi** (lisant) : Premier terme : 5 et la raison : -2. Calculez U1, U3 et U5. Wouaaaaa trop facile ! Allez hop !

Quelques milli-seconde plus tard.

**Moi** (soupirant posant son stylo fumant) : Fini les maths et le français. Mhmmmmmmm...ensuite y 'a quoi. Ah de l'anglais...

Je regarde la feuille.

**Moi **: _ C'est du japonnais la ! Ah nan le Japonnais je pige mieux...C'est du latin ! Oui c'est la bonne comparaison ! Je pige rien c'est MORT ! Tant pis...J'fais pas l'anglais.

Regarde a droite et a gauche.

**Moi **(souriant) : Ouais j'ai fini mes devoirs !

Retourne dans son salon vide...

**Moi** (faisant mine de rélféchir) : Mhmmmmmmm ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien foutre...Allez hop ! BAIN ! Sa va prendre trois mille ans t'façon comme d'hab! 2heures minimum !

Ouais vous avez pigé, quand mon je me douche je fais un bon bain long et brulant (mhmm rien que d'y penser sa me donne des frisson) je mets de la musique a coté et j'ouvre la petite lumière de ma salle de bain, pas la grande pour faire une lumière tamisé (a croire qu'elle a été crée spécialement pour moi xD ) je mousse mon bain, et je me repose tranquillement...Haaaaaa...Sa y est j'y suis ! Mhmmm...C'est le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir tranquillement. La musique vibrait dans toute la pièce...Après le légers bruit de la guitare et d'un instrument un vent la voix de la chanteuse s'éleva...

_Let it all out, Let it all out (Laisse tout sortir, laisse tout sortir)_

Je replia mes genoux sur ma poitrine...

_Tsuyogara nakute ii'n dane (Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer fort)_

Je repensais a ces yeux de glaces. Et si...et si il me détestait maintenant...

_Dareka ga egaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru ( Quelqu'un a dessiné des fleurs sur le mur et elles sont en train de trembler)_

Mais pourquoi je pense a ça moi...Je ne serai tout de même pas...

_Jibun rashisa nante daremo wakaranai yo (Sa propre originalité, personne ne l'a compris)_

...amoureuse d'un personnage de Manga...Il existe pas...et puis...et puis il a Hinamorie déjà...Je sais qu'il l'aime vraiment...Sa se voit tellement...

_Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari (Sur ce long chemin, tu perdras des choses et en trouveras d'autres) _

En même temps je peux pas dire que je sois vraiment tombé amoureuse d'un personnage inexistant de manga. Bon d'accord c'est un personnage de manga , mais existant...c'est déjà ça non ?

_Kyuu ni sabishiku natte naichau hi mo aru kedo ( Il y aura des jours où tu te sentiras seul et tu auras envie de pleurer... )_

Et puis je pense plutôt que comme c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup ( et que je trouve trop beau! ) en le voyant j'ai eu envie de faire bonne impression...

_"Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou" (Les larmes et la douleur, nous les transformerons en étoiles)_

Mais moi la seul chose que j'ai reussi a faire c'est de l'énervé...C'est vraiment bête...

_**"Le lendemain une agréable surprise m'attendait au lycée...Mais sur le coup...j'ai pleuré."**_

Point de vue de Tôshirô :

**_"Le monde autour de moi c'était effondrer...Plus rien n'avait de sens...et voir tes larmes m'a fait chaud au cœur...Comme un feu qui brule la glace." _**

**Rangiku**: Capitaine...  
**Tôshirô **: Vas-t-en.  
**Rangiku**: S'il vous plait Capitaine...

Dans cette pièce il faisait sombre. Enfaite c'était bien dans mes appartement privé...j'avais laissé tout fermé. Après le départ de Jyuushiro je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi même dans le noir. Désormais la seul lumière était un petit faisceau qui émanait de la porte entr'ouverte parce que Matsumoto à oublié de la fermé.

**Tôshirô** (soupirant) : Que veux-tu...  
**Rangiku **: Je...Capitaine...

Sa voix c'était cassé sous l'émotion et je daigna lever les yeux vers elle. Ces yeux brillaient...

**Tôshirô** (touché) : Matsumoto...Je ne...  
**Rangiku** : Enfaite sa me fait bizarre de vous voir pleurer Capitaine. Après tout le temps qu'on à passé à travaillé ensemble vous n'avez jamais manifesté la moindre émotion, à part quand vous étiez en colère quand je ne faisais pas mon boulot...Mais là maintenant je vous voie ici en train de déprimé, vous demandant si vous avez fait le bon choix...

Elle s'assit à coté de moi en soupirant, puis tourna les yeux vers moi. Ces yeux exprimé quelque chose de fort, un sentiment fort qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard même si j'étais souvent si dur avec elle.

**Rangiku**: Et je crois bien que je préfère quand vous n'éprouvez aucune émotion que quand vous êtes triste...Capitaine.

J'écarquillai les yeux ne sachant quoi dire.

**Rangiku** (fermant les yeux et baissant la tête) : En réalité je crois que j'éprouve de la compassion pour vous aujourd'hui...Parce que je sais ce que vous ressentez...  
**Tôshirô**: Matsumoto..qu'est-ce-que tu...  
**Rangiku** (ouvrant des yeux brillant de tristesse) : Parce que moi aussi quelqu'un que j'aime m'a été volé par Aizen.

Serai-ce...?

**Rangiku** : Aizen m'a volé Gin...et chaque jour je me demande qu'est ce que j'ai mal fait pour qu'il m'abandonne. Même si il n'éprouve certainement pas les même sentiment que moi...nous sommes amis d'enfance lui et moi, n'est ce pas ?

Elle ria, d'un rire nerveux...Je la laissa continué.

**Rangiku**: Peut-être son envie de tué et de régner sur le monde à prit le dessus sur n'importe qu'elle autre sentiment...Mais sachez que vous n'oublierez jamais cette trahison...a part quand elle, sera devant vous...

Elle se leva, et feinta un sourire éclatant. Je savais qu'en réalité ce qui m'étais arriver avait ravivé d'ancienne douleur auprès de ma vice-capitaine. Je me leva à mon tour...la regarda...

**Tôshirô**: Désolé Matsumoto...

Son visage se crispa...elle essayai de faire bonne figure...en vain...

**Rangiku **: Oh...Capitaine...

Ces larmes tombèrent finalement et je la prit dans mes bras pour apaiser sa douleur. Une douleur qu'on devrais supporter tout les deux désormais...

**Rangiku** : Je suis désolé moi aussi...Je ne devrais pas être aussi faible...

Elle renifla.

**Tôshirô**: Tu as le droit d'être faible aujourd'hui...Matsumoto...  
**Rangiku **: Merci Capitaine...

Et elle serra mes vêtement plus fort...La douleur va forcément de paire avec l'amour...Alors je ne veux plus aimé...Sa détruit les gens...Sa détruit ma Vice-Capitaine...

**Quelques minutes plus tard...**

**Tôshirô** : Vous m'avez demandez...  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Oui.  
**Tôshirô** : Pour quel motif ?  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Hinamorie Momo a-t-elle suivie Aizen Sôsuke qui à réussi à s'infiltrer une heure plus tôt ?  
**Tôshirô** (le visage crispé) : Oui...  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Pour quel motif?  
**Tôshirô** (les yeux fermé) : Il veut qu'elle porte ces enfant...  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Je voie...  
**Tôshirô**:...  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** (ouvrant un oeil) : Qu'allez vous faire...  
**Tôshirô**: Je vais me retirer...cherchez un nouveau Capitaine pour la 10eme Division.  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Je savais que vous alliez réagir de la sorte...  
**Tôshirô** : ...?!  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Je comprends bien votre envie de fuir cette vie qui vous a rendu...triste...Alors j'ai déjà tout anticipé...  
**Tôshirô** : Comment ça ?  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai **: Je vais vous affecté dans un autre pays que le Japon durant une longue période, pour une mission d'infiltration...  
**Tôshirô** : Un autre pays ? Lequel ?  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : La France...Vous y étiez ce matin, n'est ce pas...Dans la zone où vous étiez vous avez noté une importante masse d'Hollow...Un éclaireur y est allé i heure. Plus de nouvelle. Il a été exterminé.  
**Tôshirô** : ...!  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Vous devez découvrir ce qui ce passe là-bas !  
**Tôshirô **(baissant la tête) :...  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Et je n'accepterai aucun refus !  
**Tôshirô** : Bien...  
**Yamamoto Genryuusai** : Vous y serai demain matin à 8h55 dans le nouvelle endroit que vous côtoierai...  
**Tôshirô** : C'est-à-dire...?

Il m'expliqua tout ce que je devais faire, & savoir. Après quelques minutes j'hocha la tête et m'en alla. Après tout je n'avais rien à perdre.

**Lendemain 9h05.**

ET MERDE ! Je suis à la bourre ! C'est pas pratique de bouger avec un Gigaî en plus de ça habillé avec ça ! Je porte pour la première fois de ma vie, un Jean bleu nuit, une chemise blanche et une veste noir...c'est trop bizarre. Je m'étais habitué a mes vêtement ample de Capitaine...J'arrivai enfin à l'accueil. La porte avait été fermé.

**Tôshirô** : Ouvrez cette porte !  
**...**: Pourquoi je ferrai ça ?  
**Tôshirô** : Bah parce que c'est votre boulot !  
**...**: J'ai pas envie de toute façon t'es en retard petit !

Quoiiiiii ! Qu'est ce qu'elle à dire ?!

**Tôshirô** : Répétez un peu pour voir !  
**...**: J'ai dit petit !  
**Tôshirô** : Vous allez voir qui est petit !

D'un coup je saute en haut du grand portail, & arrive de l'autre coté.

**...**: ...!  
**Tôshirô** : Voila ! Maintenant j'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur...Alors j'espère ne jamais vous revoir !  
**... **:...!

J'aurais bien aimé lui faire bouffé Hyourinmaru à cette pauvre femme à l'accueil qui martyrise les pauvre élèves qui vienne ici..En tout cas...où se trouve le bureau du Directeur ICI ?! J'allai m'apitoyer sur mon sort quand une voix vint de derrière mon dos.

**...** : T'es nouveau toi ?  
**Tôshirô** : Ouais. T'es qui ?  
**...**: J'suis en Terminal...Sa à pas d'importance qui je suis...Bref tu fais quoi là ?  
**Tôshirô** : J'aimerais parler avec le Directeur d'ici...  
**Le Terminal**: Tu parle du Proviseur...  
**Tôshirô** : Ouais.  
**Le Terminal** : C'est le bâtiment là. Au 1er étage. Des que tu monte les escalier à droite y a une porte c'est son bureau.  
**Tôshirô** : Merci.

Et je m'en allai vers le bureau du proviseur. Je toquai.

**Proviseur** : Entrer.

J'entrai.

**Proviseur** :Ah vous devez être le nouvel élèves.  
**Tôshirô** : C'est bien ça.  
**Proviseur** : VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD !

NON mais comment il me parle lui ! Rahhh si seulement j'avais le droit de lui faire bouffer Hyourinmaru à lui aussi. Mais sa compromettrai ma mission. Bon on va être poli...Je sens que mon séjour ici sera long.

**Tôshirô **: Je vous présente mes plus plates excuse...  
**Proviseur** : Accepté...  
**Tôshirô** : Où dois-je allé maintenant ?  
**Proviseur **: Tenez votre nouvel emploie du temps. Vous avez cour en...[ jette un coup d'oeil sur la feuille] en S107.  
**Tôshirô **: Et comment je la trouve cette salle moi ? Ce lycée il est GRAND !  
**Proviseur **: Batiment S...le batiment Scientifique. Juste en face la !  
**Tôshirô** : Mais j'ai histoire là non ?  
**Proviseur** : Oui.  
**Tôshirô** : Bah pourquoi dans le Batiment Scientifique?  
**Proviseur **(tic du sourcil ) : Parce que c'est comme ça ! Maintenant allez-y !

Pas très commode ce Proviseur en tout cas..Tss..Je m'en vais, et me dirige vers le fameux batiment Scientifique. S107 ? Sa doit être au 1er étage...Bon alors 104...non 105...non plus...ah voila 107 !

Toc Toc Toc.

**...**: Entrer !

J'entre donc. Et je m'avance de quelque pas. Ouh tout le monde me dévisage.

**Prof** : Eh bien un élève avec des cheveux blanc ?! C'est pas très répandu...Albinos ?  
**Tôshirô** : Vous avez vu mes yeux non ? ILS SONT BLEU ! J'suis pas Albinos !  
**Prof** : Vieillesse précoce ?  
**Tôshirô** : Pas du tout !  
**Prof** (riant) : Voila un petit nerveux...Comment tu t'appelles ?  
**Tôshirô **: Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Je viens du Japon. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

**BAM !**

Un bruit comme plusieurs stylo qui tombe dans un bruit régulier. Un petit cri étouffé. Qu'est ce que...Je me retourna en direction du bruit et la vue. Elle pleurai...Elle pleurai sans s'arrêter...Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la voir ici...

**Tôshirô **: Qu'est-ce que...

Je m'approchai d'elle. Même si je sentais le regard de tout le monde sur nous, peu m'importais je ne voulais plus voir les gens triste... J'étais sur à la façon dont elle me regardais que c'était moi qui la faisais autant pleurer.

**Elle** : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici...  
**Tôshirô** : Je t'expliquerai plus tard...  
**Elle **: Je suis heureuse de te revoir...

Alors c'était des larmes de joie...

**_"En te voyant pleurer de cette manière, mon ventre c'était noué...et tout ce que j'éprouvais face à la trahison d'Hinamorie disparu durant quelques instant..."_**

Point de vue de Moi

:

**_"J'étais heureuse de te revoir parce que pour moi te revoir c'était comme revivre...Tu ne me déteste pas et sa ma remplie de joie. Ce jour-là je ne l'oublierai pas..."_**

J'éffaca mes larmes. Puis réalisa que toute la classe nous regardait. Oups.

**Moi**: Euuuuuh...Oui?!  
**Le Prof** : Vous vous conaissez ?  
**Moi/Tôshirô** : Oui ! / Pas vraiment.

Je le fusilla du regard. Avant de baissé la tête. La curiosité me rongeait. Pourquoi était-il là ? Et si il devait m'exterminé parce que je connais l'existance de Bleach?! Mais nan ! C'est pas de ma FAUTE ! J'ai rien fait...C'est Tite Kubo qui à tout révélé ! Pas moi...Je suis juste une dévoreuse de Bleach parmi tant d'autres!

**Le prof** : Bon Mr l'Albinos. ASSIS !

Nan mais comment il parle à MON Tôshirô lui ! Il va se calmé oui ?!

**Moi** : C'est bon MONSIEUR ! Je crois qu'il a compris !  
**Le Prof** : Euh Souhir...est ce que ça te concerne.

Tout le monde attendait ma réponse que je répondit sans hésité.

**Moi** : OUI !  
**Le prof** (offusqué...) : ...!  
**élève1** : Heeeennn !  
**Le reste de la classe** : HHHHEEEENNNN !

Et voila tout le monde engrène... J'ai la poisse. Le prof essaya de demandé le silence sans grand succès...

**Tôshirô** : SILENCE !

Tout le monde ce tut.

**Tôshirô** : Non mais toi (il se retourne vers moi) qu'est ce qui te prends de parler comme ça ?!  
**Moi** : Oh mais je rêve ! T'arrivais même pas à te faire respecté par le prof..;alors hein !  
**Tôshirô** : Est ce que c'est ton problème ?

Encore une question similaire à la précédente.

**Moi** : OUII ! Merde ! Tu fais chié !  
**Tôshirô** : Nan mais je t'es rien demandé !  
**Moi **: Tu fais chié quand même min...

Regard noir de la part de Tôshirô je ravale le mot "minus" que j'allais prononcé. Je lui fis un sourire désolé.

**Moi** : Oups...

Il soupira avant de s'assoir tout au fond de la classe. Celui qui était à coté de moi en histoire me fixa bizarrement.

**Eleve2** : Woua Souhir tu fais de la dinguerie...!  
**Moi**: Qu'est ce que tu racontes...

Je soupire.

**Eleve2**; Mhmm c'est qui ce mec hein ?  
**Moi**: Quel mec?  
**Eleve2**: Ce Japonais là !  
**Moi** : HEY parle pas de lui comme ça !

Il ria discrètement.

**Eleve2**: Tu vois des qu'il s"agit de lui tu t'énerve...  
**Moi** : C'est même pas vrai !  
**Eleve2** : Alors qui c'est ?  
**Moi** : J'en sais rien.  
**Eleve2**: Menteuse !  
**Moi** (rougissant): je l'ai croisé hier...mais je ne sais encore rien sur lui.

C'était vrai non ? Parce que rien ne m'affirmais qu'il était LE Tôshirô Hytsugaya de Bleach...

**Eleve2**: Mouais...  
**Moi**: Crois-moi.

Il me fixa intensément dans les yeux.

**Eleve2**: Si tu as quoique ce soit..N'hésite pas à me parler...

J'hocha la tête.

**Eleve2** : On se dit tout n'est ce pas ?

Je fis un sourire chaleureux.

**Moi** : Merci...

Il sourit à son tour avant de murmurer :

**Eleve2** : Tu gèèèère !  
**Moi** : Hey !

Je lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant qu'on explose de rire ensemble.

**Le Prof** : Souhir !  
**Moi** : Hey y a pas que moi qui parle !  
**Le Prof** : SI !  
**Moi** : Pfff...!  
**Le Prof** : Bref où en étais-je. Ah oui ! Donc ce fut le général Yamamoto qui commenda l'armé Japonaise dans la bataille contre l'amérique ! (NDLA: C'est vrai en plus ! Il s'appellait Yamamoto donc fallait trop que je le mette)

J'entendis Tôshirô s'étouffé derrière .

**Le prof **(fronçant les sourcils) : Un problème l'albinos ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Nan aucun!

Je savais qu'il pensait au Capitaine Commandant du Gotei13. Sa se trouve c'est lui...Peut être qu'en mourrant c'est devenus le général de la Soul Society. Après tout sa fait plus de 1000ans qu'il est à la tête du Gotei13. Ah mais la seconde guerre mondiale c'est en 1940...Petit problème de temps...Au temps pis ! Sa s'trouve il bleuffait en disant 1000 ans...Ouais c'est ça! Il veux juste faire bonne impression ! Hahahaha ! La dinguerie ! :)

Après 1 heures ennuyante d'Histoire, j'alla en français...L'horreur...=s Quand mon prof de français parle c'est l'équivalent d'une berceuse, et j'ai juste une seule idée en tête : dormir...  
La problème...C'est que j'ai deux HEURES !

**Moi** : ZzZzZZzZzZz  
**Prof** : _ !  
**Moi** : M'ouiiiiiii...ZzZZzZzzzzzzzzzzzz...trop fort...  
**Prof** : _ !  
**Moi**: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzzz...Je T'AIMEUUUUUUUUH...  
**Prof** : SOUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !  
**Moi**: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZ OH OUIIIIIIIIII...!  
**Tout le monde** : =='

Soudain un doigt glacé parcoure ma nuque.

**Moi** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
**Tout le monde** : =='  
**Tôshirô**: Hhahahahahaha !  
**Moi**: QU'...qu'est ce ...kesceké?  
**Tôshirô** : Tu parle trop fort !  
**Moi**: Mais je parlais pas...je...je...  
**Tôshirô**: Tu ?  
**Moi**: Je dormais...  
**Tôshirô** : Ton rêve avais l'air mouvementé...

Je piqua un fard.

**Tôshirô** : De qui tu rêvais ?

Mon fard doubla d'intensité...C'était...woua...Tout ça parce que c'est de lui que je rêvais...Plus perverse que moi tu rêve...Comment...Comment je pouvais rêvais de moi et de Tôshirô...en...pleins...COUUUUR ! Ah nan des images ce faisais dans ma tête...NAAAAAAAAAANN

**Le Prof** (bouillonant) : SA SUFFIT !

Tout le monde ce tut et "écouta" son cour...enfin plutot faire semblant d'écouté son cour...Que voulez-vous...on sera juste dans la merde le jour du BAC et surtout de l'oral mais temps pis (NDLA : Ah nan sa va j'men suis pas mal sorti même si j'ai rien écouté durant toute ma seconde et toute ma première ! I'm THE Best ! LOOOL )

Ce fut l'heure de déjeuné...Je rentra chez moi, ignora superbement ma mère et mangea (elle m'avait tout de même préparé a mangé *il manquerait plus qu'elle ne le fasse pas!* )...Vu que je voulais pas resté avec ma mère je sortie une demi-heure à l'avance, et j'arrivai au Lycée a 12H32 et 57 seconde (je suis précise LOL ), alors qu'il n'ouvrait qu'a 13H05...Pourquoi je suis sortiiiiiie en avance MOUAAAAAA ! TT-TT. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le Lycée j'écarquillai les yeux. Les lieux était désert à l'exception de Tôshirô qui était là assis...les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. Pleurait-il ? Mon coeur tambourina contre ma poitrine...  
_Tôshirô..._  
J'avançai...il ne m'entendait pas, trop plongé dans ces pensées.

**Moi**: Tôshirô...

Il leva ces yeux vers moi, et je vus la douleur brillé au fond de ces prunelles je lisais de la...tristesse ? de la douleur ? Cela me brissa le coeur. _Tôshirô_...

**Tôshirô** : Souhir...

Sa voix était cassé et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle et encore moins qu'il dise mon prénom, alors je sursauta bêtement, touché par la manière dont mon prénom avait été prononcer par sa bouche.

**Tôshirô**: Qu'est ce que signifie un premier baiser pour toi...

Je n'hésita pas...et lui répliqua ce que j'avais entendue dans une série américaine un jour, et qui est resté gravé en moi, parce que je trouvais cela tellement vrai...

**Moi** : Le premier baiser ? Je pense que pour qu'un baiser soit bon il faut qu'il signifie quelque chose, il faut qu'il vienne de quelqu'un qu'on ne peux pas se sortir de la tête,et de cette façon au moment où les lèvres se touchent, on le ressent partout. Un baiser si torride et si fort, qu'on ne voudrais jamais reprendre sa respiration. On ne doit pas rater son premier baiser...

Son regard brilla bizarrement...Puis il me sourit...

**Tôshirô** : C'est exactement ce que je pensais...alors elle ne le ressentait pas elle, hein...

Sur l'instant présent...j'étais pommée. De quoi -où plutôt qui- parlait-il ? Malgrè le fait que je ne savais rien, je fus touché par son regard si pur...

**Moi** : Tôshirô...

Il me fixa, m'incitant à continué ma phrase qui ne voulait pas sortir de ma gorge.

**Moi** : Est-ce que...est-ce que...je...comment vas Hinamorie...

Son regard se fana, et de même que mon coeur se brisa. Le voir ainsi me tuais.

**Tôshirô **: Elle;..Elle à...(il serra les poing)...elle nous as tous trahie en rejoignant Aizen...Hier, lorsque je suis rentré...après t'avoir laissé...j'ai trouvé chez moi Aizen et Hinamorie qui...qui...

Un larme tomba sur son genou alors qu'il avait la tête baissé.

**Tôshirô** : Elle et lui était entrin...de...il l'a ENCULER ! MERDE !

Il passa une mains dans ces cheveux...je ne savais pas quoi faire...alors je ne fis rien...

**Tôshirô** : Il l'a veux pour avoir une descendance...

J'écarquillai les yeux. AIZEN ?! UNE DESCENDANCE ! Mais c'est de la folie...! Prise d'une soudaine pulsion je serra Tôshirô de toute mes force dans mes bras. Il fut surpris...Pour lui tout ça devais être dur ! La femme qu'il aime s'en va avec l'être qu'il hait le plus au monde, pour lui faire une descendance.

**Moi** : Ne t'en fais pas...Maintenant je suis là avec toi...Tôshirô...

Il posa ces mains avec douceur sur mes avant bras et je resserra mon étreinte...

**_"A ce moment une forte alchimie m'attirait vers toi...Je fus touché par ta douleur, que je me sentais si mal moi aussi...Désormais je serai toujours à tes cotés."_**

Point de vue Tôshirô :

**_"Ta chaleur j'en avait un besoin inconditionnelle comme si elle m'avait attendue tout ma vie..."_**

Alors qu'elle me serrait de toute ces forces je ne me sentait mieux. Comme apaisée. Je n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle me lâche...mais surement gênée au bout d'un moment elle se poussa légèrement.

**Elle** : (murmurant) Désolé...

Je ne sut pas quoi dire . Devais-je partagée ma douleur avec elle ? Je ne savait pas, mais depuis qu'Hinamorie m'avait trahie c'est comme si je ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi à elle je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**Tôshirô** : Tu n'as pas à être désolé...

Elle leva la tête surprise.

**Elle** : Pardon ?.  
**Tôshirô** : J'ai dit : "tu n'as pas à être désolé..."  
**Elle**: Comment ça ?  
**Tôshirô** (rougissant un peu) : Tu as le droit de me serrer dans tes bras c'est rien, sa ne me dérange pas.  
**Elle** (rougissant fortement): J'ai agis sous une pulsion c'est pour ça que je m'excuse..  
**Tôshirô** : Alors ait d'autre pulsion...j'aime quand tu me serre dans tes bras...

Elle fut encore plus surprise, et moi je parlais spontanément, comme si tout était normal, comme si je l'a connaissait de longue date... Je me surpris moi même.

**Elle**: Tu n'est pas obligée de...  
**Tôshirô** : Non je ne dit pas ça pour que tu ne sois pas gênée je dit ça parce que je je le pense vraiment ...  
**Elle** (baissant la tête) : Merci...  
**Tôshirô** (la regardant dans les yeux) : De rien...

Je fus prit d'un manque énorme...et je sus immédiatement la raison.

**Tôshirô** : Souhir...  
**Elle**: O-Oui...  
**Tôshirô** : Sers-moi à nouveau dans tes bras s'il te plait...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

**Tôshirô** : Je suis sérieux...

Alors sans plus de cérémonie elle m'étreignit de toutes ces forces, et je me sentit à nouveau bien. Complet... Comment pouvais-je avoir ce genre de pensée alors qu'Hinamorie m'a quittée hier, dans les bras d'Aizen ?

**Elle** : Tôshirô...  
**Tôshirô** : Oui...  
**Elle** : Tu tremble...

C'était vrai, je tremblais de colère.

**Tôshirô** : Désolé...

Je me leva d'un mouvement brusque.

**Tôshirô** : J'aurais pas du te déranger, je m'en vais...  
**Elle** : Tôshirô attends !

D'un mouvement sec elle se leva mais je me mis à courir...Courir pour aller plus loin...Je sais...j'vais faire mon rapport. Je pris mon portable et :

TicTicTicTictic...

Mes yeux se voilèrent...Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur et de toute façon c'est trop tôt...Celle que j'aime c'est Hinamorie, pas une autre...et mon cœur ne changeras aucunement d'avis...Je le sais...

TILTILTILLLLLL !

Qu'est ce que...Un hollow...où est ce que...OH MON DIEU non ! Mon cœur tambourina dangereusement contre ma cage thoracique. Il faut que je me dépêche ! J'avalai une pilule afin que mon corps ai une âme à l'intérieur, et d'un coup de Sumpô arriva à destination.

**... **: Aaaaah ! Tôshirô !  
**Tôshirô** : SOUHIR !

Merde !

**Elle** : Attention à toi !  
**Tôshirô** : Putin c'est toi que le Hollow tiens entre c'est...c'est TENTACULE ET TU ME DEMANDE DE FAIRE ATTENTIOOON !  
**Elle** : Oui...je ne veux pas que t'es maaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh !

Le Hollow s'empara de la jeune fille. Je sautai dans les airs afin de la délivré ! Plus rien n'importais juste elle...Pourquoi tout est si confus ? Je veux juste la sauver merde ! C'est mon devoir en tant que Shinigami, surtout que je suis un Capitaines...! Je coupai l'une de ces tentacules, mais ce ne fut pas la bonne, et Souhir avait l'air de suffoquer entre les tentacules de ce monstre.

**Tôshirô **: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

D'un mouvement de rage je coupai 5 de ces tentacules, et par chance l'une d'entre elles était celle qui encèrait fortement sa taille. Elle put enfin respirer librement alors que moi des flammes de glaces brillant dans mes yeux je sautai d'un coup vers le monstre afin de lui trancher la tête...! Il se désintégra lentement...Je cherchai du regard la jeune brune.

**Tôshirô** : Souhir...?  
**Elle** :...T...Tô...

J'accourrai vers elle...Elle rampait vers d'autres forme inerte.

**Elle **: Ils...Ils...

Elle pleura en s'imaginant des scènes macabres. Je la serra a mon tour dans mes bras, la portant au passage.

**Tôshirô** : Non, ils sont en vie...

Elle soupira soulagé.

**Tôshirô** : Par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont...Je vais les amené au labo de la 12eme division pour qu'ils...  
**Elle** : NON ! Je ne laisserai pas ce détraqué de Mayuri TOUCHER à ces pauvres gens...  
**Tôshirô** : Ah je vois...lui aussi tu le connais...  
**Elle** : Ouais...et je resterais sur mes position ! PAS DE MAYURI !

Je soupirai.

**Elle** : Euh...Tôshirô...  
**Tôshirô** : Oui...  
**Elle** (rougissante) : Tu peux me lâcher maintenant je vais mieux...  
**Tôshirô** : Ah oui, désolé...

Je réfléchis durant quelques secondes alors qu'elle essayer d'entendre le pouls de la première personne en face d'elle. Son regard devint soulagé à chaque pouls de chaque personne qu'elle entendait.

**Tôshirô** : Bon attend moi là.  
**Elle** : Hein ? Tu vas où... (Son regard s'assombrit) n-ne me laisse pas seule ici...  
**Tôshirô **: Je reviens dans quelques seconde ne t'en fais pas...il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je fis le tour du lycée afin de crée une barrière qu'aucun humain ne pouvais traverser. Plus une barrière d'illusion...Ah...je sais qui va jouer ce rôle à la perfection. Sa seras très bien pour...

**Elle** : Tôshirô ! Tes quelques secondes elles s'étirent !

Je ria puis revint vers elle.

**Elle** : Bon t'as un plan là ? On ne peut pas les laissé comme ça et...  
**Tôshirô** : Oulla...doucement...calme toi !  
**Elle** (soupirant) : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait...  
**Tôshirô** : Si tu surveille ce que fait Mayuri tu seras tranquille ?

Elle me regarda un peu choquée, avant que je lui expose mon plan.

_

**Présentatrice** : Bonjours à tous sur TF1,  
Je suis Monique Laffont et je suis en face du Lycée Paul Eluard, et on vient de m'apprendre qu'ici il y'a une prise d'otage. Tout les élèves on été attaché par un fou détraqué du nom de Bertrand Kuchikion. Il demande une rançon de 15000 euros par personne, sachant qu'il y a plus de 2000 personne cela fait 30000000 d'euros minimum. Il y'a en ce moment même un compte spécialisé qui à été ouvert à la Banque de France, et attend que toutes les personne ont enfin remplie le compte afin de donner tout ceci en espèce à ce Bertrand qui retient nos enfants, petits-enfants, neuve, nièce, cousin, cousine, à l'intérieur de ce lycée...On voit bien ici qu'à l'extérieur tout à l'air normal, à part que tout ceci à l'air extrêmement vide pour un Lundi après-midi à 13h23, en direct sur TF1. Nous vous tenons au courant durant ce journal de 13h, sinon vous pouvez toujours vous renseigner sur .  
C'était Monique Laffont en direct du Lycée Paul Eluard a Saint Denis dans le 93, pour TF1. A vous l'antenne.

Elle fit un sourire aimable à la caméra, puis se recoiffa et donna son micro à son agent.

**Monique** : C'est une histoire de dingue non ?  
**Sa coiffeuse et meilleure amie** : Et bien à vrai dire, oui...sa me rappel Humann Bombe...En 1995 je crois non ?  
**Monique** : Je ne me rappel pas de la date exact mais oui sa me fait un peu penser à ça.  
**Sa Coiffeuse et M.A**. : Ouais...

**Elle** : ...=='  
**Mayuri** : Cessez donc de me fixer de la sorte.  
**Elle** ...Grrrr (regard de prédatrice) fait leurs quelque chose de louche et je te jure que je t'arrache à la sauvage ton ongle hyper long et trop bleu qui est sur ton seul doigt qui est le plus bizarre.  
**Mayuri** : Tôshirô, calme cette tigresse qui arrive à nous voir.  
**Tôshirô** : (se retenant de rire) : Hey Souhir !  
**Elle** (se retournant avec un regard noiiiiir !) : hmm !  
**Tôshirô** : Viens avec moi je vais te montrer quelque chose !  
**Elle **(réfléchissant) : Et lui ? (pointant du doigt le pauvre capitaine de la 12e division) Qui vas le surveillé ?!  
**Mayuri** (regard dédaigneux) : Humpf...  
**Tôshirô** : T'en fais pas, il leurs fera rien de mal...Il aurait trop peur que tu viennes le bouffé...  
**Elle** : Hmm...

Elle me suivit néanmoins réticente.

**Elle** : Où vas où là enfai...

Sa phrase fut happée par les ténèbres. Et elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

**Elle **: C'est quoi CA !  
**Tôshirô** : Calme-toi...  
**Elle **: NON faut que je parte les voir ! Les rassurer ! Je ne sais pas moi...quelque chose...  
**Tôshirô** : Souhir ! NON ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut fai...  
**Elle** : NON MAIS JE RÊVE ! TU LES VOIES BIEN LA ILS SONT EN TRIN DE PLEURER ! TOUS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TES PASSER PAR LA TÊTE ... !

Je lui agrippai le bras, puis plongea mon regard dans le siens.

**Tôshirô** : Ecoute moi...S'il te plait que je t'explique tout...

Elle me fixa les yeux un peu flous.

**Tôshirô** : Ils...Ils ne nous voient pas...  
**Elle** (toujours attristé et un peu en colère) : Toi c'est normal ! T'es qu'une âme ou je ne sais pas quoi... ! Ils ne te voient pas !

Un peu touché par ces mots je la lâchai...C'est vrai après tout je ne suis pas comme elle. Elle commença à courir vers la sortie puis s'arrêta. Elle se retourna alors et je vus ces deux grands yeux brillé de peur.

**Elle** (avançant vers moi de quelques pas) : Non...Tôshirô...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
**Tôshirô** : C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit...

Dans ma voix, il y avait pleins de reproche. Je fis volte-face et parti en chemin afin de retrouver Mayuri. Peu importe si maintenant elle voulait foutre tout mon plan en l'air...J'ai été beaucoup plus touché que ce que j'aurais pensé.

**Elle** : Non ! Tôshirô ! Attend !

**_« On se blesse, on s'aime, on se détruit, on se répare...l'amour c'est compliqué n'est ce pas... »_**

Point de vue de Moi :

**_« Parfois mes mots dépasse mes pensées...et je fais toujours tout pour te revenir... »_**

Je voulu courir en sa direction mais un bras m'arrêta dans ma course...Qu'est ce que...OH MON DIEU ! En voyant la tête de celui qui m'avait arrêté, j'en fus émue.

**Moi** : B-B-B...  
**B** : Ne bégaye pas ainsi...  
**Moi** : BYAKUYA ! ... En chair et en os !

Il resta de marbres comme d'hab' et d'un coup je me souvins ce que je devais faire.

**Moi **: Désolé...il faut que je le rattrape !  
**Byakuya** : Inutile...  
**Moi** :P-Pourquoi ?  
**Byakuya** : Laisse le tranquille.  
**Moi** : NON !

Il me lança un regard noir. J'avais osé crié sur le graaaand Kuchiki ! Tant pis !

**Byakuya** : Viens je vais te parler...  
**Moi** : Hein ?

Sans que je ne dise quoique ce soit de plus il aggripa mon bras, sans ménagement et m'attira dans une salle de classe vide. Sur le bureau du prof il y avait un matériel minutieux.

**Moi** : Qu'est ce que...

Soudain il me plaqua au mur.

**Moi** : Byakuya qu'est ce que tu fais... !?

Il posa son regard sur moi. Un regard qui ferrait tremblé n'importe qui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, dans le manga en tout cas. Même quand sa sœur aller se faire exécutée...et là...

**Byakuya** : Qui es-tu ?! QUI ES-TU POUR LUI PARLER AINSI !  
**Moi** : ... !  
**Byakuya** : TU SAIS TOUT CE QU'IL FAIT POUR TOI EN CE MOMENT ?! ET TOI TU LUI DIT QU'IL N'EST PRESQUE RIEN ?!  
**Mo**i : Non, ce n'est...  
**Byakuya** : C'est toi qui est insignifiante.

Ensuite il me lacha. Et je resta ainsi sans plus bougé. Il avait raison. Je regrettais ces mots sortie de ma bouche...Lui se dirigea vers le matériel posé sur le bureau. Il y'avait une sorte de téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille. Il composa un numéros et...

**Byakuya** : Comment avance les préparatif ?!

Préparatif ? Qu'est ce qui ce tramait dans ce lycée ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avais vu, moi quand j'avais accouru vers la sortie, et quel sont ces matériels ? C'est quoi c'est préparatifs ?

**Byakuya** : Non, Monsieur le président. Qui oserait se moqué du célébre Nicolas Sarkozy ?

SARKOZY ?! OMG ! D'accord...c'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi Byakuya Kuchiki parlerais avec le vulgaire président de la France ? Au moins sa voix était ironique...c'était déjà ça de gagné.

**Byakuya **: Si cet après-midi a 16 heure tapante je n'ai pas les 30 millions d'euros ne sont pas dans des malette devant le lycée...alors tout ces enfants mourrons ! Toutes les 5 minutes, 5 enfant périrons !

Silence...

**Byakuya** : Bien, Monsieur le Président. A tout à l'heure donc,...avec mon argent...N'oubliez pas ! 16 heure tapante !

Puis il raccrocha ce que je prenait pour un téléphone...qui pourtant avait l'air beaucoup plus compliqué.

**Byakuya** : Tu te demande sûrement qu'est ce que tout ça, pas vrai ?

Son calme légendaire était enfin revenue.

**Byakuya** : C'est un matériel très précis, de...braqueur de banque.  
**Moi** (ma langue se déliant enfin) : De quoi ?!  
**Byakuya** : Tôshirô, à tout planifié lui-même. Il est intelligent au fond ce petit.

Il eu un rictus suffisant.

**Moi** (un peu touché dans sa fierté) : Il n'est pas petit !  
**Byakuya** (un sourire au coin de ces fines lèvres ) : Je parlais de l'âge ma petite ! J'ai environs 100 ou 200 ans de plus que lui.  
**Moi** (choquée) : Mais qu'est ce que t'es vieux !  
**Byakuya **: Eh oui moi je joue dans la cour des grands !

C'était assez...bizarre d'entendre le grand Héritier des Kuchiki parler ainsi.

**Byakuya** : C'est marrant avec toi, je peux être...normal.  
**Moi** : Normal ?

Très bizarre ces propos...Il eu un petit rire...presque nerveux puis il reprit.

**Byakuya** : Quoiqu'il en soit...comme je le disais Tôshirô à tout planifié lui-même...  
**Moi** : Mais pourquoi ?  
**Byakuya** : Pourquoi...POURQUOI ?! Mais pour toi petite idiote !  
**Moi **: C-Comment ça pour moi...  
**Byakuya** : Je sais pas comment il fait pour t'apprécié, mais il veut pas d'ennuie pour ce pauvre Lycée merdique...  
**Moi **: Hey ! Mais putain tu ressemble pas du tout au Byakuya Kuchiki que je connais... !

Il parut étonné.

**Byakuya** : Pourquoi on se connait ?  
**Moi** : Nan pas vraiment. Enfin moi si, je t'ai vu dans Bleach et tout...je connais ton histoire avec la sœur de Rukia et tout...

Il fut dénu.

**Byakuya** : C-Comment as-tu su ?

Haha ! Merci Tite Kubo, je viens de faire taire Byakuya Kuchiki et retourné la situation ! Si un jour tu lis ça, alors, MERCI !

**Byakuya** : Il avait raison...

Il eu un petit sourire.

**Moi** : Hein... ?  
**Byakuya** : Tôshirô, m'avait dit que...que tu savais beaucoup de chose a notre propos. Tu es assez bizarre...  
**Moi** : Hey !

Il explosa de rire...Quand le téléphone sonna. Il le décrocha en m'indiquant avec son doigt que je devais me taire.

**Byakuya** : Oui, Monsieur le Président ...

Un court silence.

**Byakuya** : Comment ça une quarentaine de famille sont dans l'incapacité de payé ?!

Il eu un rictus pendant que Sarkozy devait parlé.

**Byakuya** : Ecouté ! Les problèmes financié des gens c'est pas mon problèmes, alors, à  
16 Heure je veux mon argent ! Compris !

Il sourit

**Byakuya** : Eh bah voila quand vous voulez Monsieur le Président...

Il raccrocha une nouvelle fois, son téléphone bizarre.

**Byakuya** : Vois-tu ceci. As-tu entendu ? Je sais que tu es intelligente , tu as du comprendre...  
**Mo**i : Ooh ! Un Byakuya Kuchiki qui me complimente sur mon QI ! INCROYAAAABLE !

Il eu un rire bref.

**Mo**i (quelques seconde plus tard) : Oui je crois comprendre...Tu fais croire qu'on as tous été pris en otage, pendant que Mayuri essaie de trouver ce qu'ils ont...Mais pourquoi c'est pas Unohana qui est venue ? C'est elle la Capitaine de la 4eme division. La guerisseuse quoi !  
**Byakuya** : ==' J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur nous, que nous même...  
**Moi** : Alors répond !  
**Byakuya** (avec un petit sourire) Tu ose donner des ordres au grand Byakuya Kuchiki ?  
**Moi** : T'as tout compris ! Et de toi a moi, t'es pas si grand que ça...  
**Byakuya** : Ma fortune te ferrai palir.  
**Moi** : L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

Son regard devint triste...

**Byakuya** : Tu as raison, même avec toute ma fortune je n'ai pas pù la sauver...

Je posa ma main sur la sienne.

**Moi **: Je suis sure...que Hisana vous aimait beaucoup...

Le regard qu'il posa fut chaleureux et doux, et le sourire qu'il fit fut dépeint de toute ironie et de tout sarcasme.

**Byakuya** : Hum hum...(il se leva) bon je vais allez voir comment vas Tôshirô .

A l'entente de ce prénom, mon cœur fit un bond.

**Moi** (me levant a mon tour) : Byakuya attend !

Il s'arrêta devant la porte sans se retourné pour autant.

**Moi** : J'ai encore une question !

Il ne dit rien alors je continua.

**Moi** : Je...euh...comment ce fait-il que personne à l'extérieur ne peut voir ce qui ce trame à l'intérieur ?  
**Byakuya** : Tôshirô à placé une barrière d'illusion puit une barrière qui empêcherais n'importequ'elle humain de rentré, on sais jamais si un petit curieux tentait d'éscalader par derrière. Il y a aussi plusieur shinigami dans tout les coins. Il est quand même fort en Kido ce petit, même si il ne peut m'égalé.

Toujours aussi hautain, il s'en alla sans se retourné et je restat figé. Tôshirô avait vraiment fait tout ça pour moi... ? Que je suis bête ! Pourquoi j'agis toujours mal ! Je resta ainsi durant quelques instant sans aucune intérruption, c'était limite si je respirais.

**...** : Ooooooh ! Alors c'est toi !

Je me retourna vivement vers cette voix que je reconnue. Elle était entré par la fenêtre...

**Moi** : M-M-M...RANGIKU !  
**Matsumoto** : Eh ouais c'est moi !

Des larmes se formait devant mes yeux, et je repenssait a sa tragédie avec Gin. Les yeux de la belles rousse était beaucoup plus ternes que dans mes souvenirs.

**Matsumoto** : KAWAIII ! T'es trop mignone ! Pleure pas !  
**Moi** (reniflant) : Ran-chan...-tu permets que je t'appels Ran-chan pas vrai- (signe affirmatif de sa tête) est ce que ça va bien... ?  
**Matsumoto** (étonné) Bien sur...Pourquoi cette question.  
**Moi** (énervé contre une certaine personne) : Tu as l'air si...Triste...

Elle baissa la tête.

**Matsumoto** (faisant de vive geste avec sa main et souriant ) : Meuuuuh non ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Je fronça les sourcils.

**Moi** : Pas de ça avec moi Ran-chan !

Elle se figea.

**Moi** : Tu es...Tu es encore triste à propos de Gin, pas vrai...

Elle s'arrêta presque de respiré...

**Matsumoto** : Comment tu sais ?  
**Moi** : Je sais pleins de chose à vos sujet a tous !  
**Matsumoto** : Tu es vraiment...bizarre comme fille.  
**Moi** : . Byakuya vient de me dire ça y'a pas dix minutes...  
**Matsumoto** : T'as parler avec le Capitaine Kuchiki ?  
**Moi** : Euh ouais.  
**Matsumoto** : Et tes encores en vie ? Vu comment tu parles je suis étonnée que Senbonzakura ne t'es pas encore découpé en morceau... !

J'explosa de rire. Elle en fut presque véxée.

**Matsumoto** : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?  
**Moi** : Rien, rien...

Elle s'assit nonchalament sur une table tout en soupirant.

**Moi** : Hey Rangiku !  
**Matsumoto** : Mhm...  
**Moi** : P-Pourquoi tu pleures...

Elle leva la tête et je vus clairement des larmes couler le long de ces joues.

**Matsumoto** : Tu es la première personne à me demander si je vais bien...La première personne à voir ma tristesse...

Prit d'un élan d'affection, je la serra dans mes bras.

**Matsumoto** : Alors...Merci...

Je fis un légers sourire en sentant l'odeur de ces cheveux au dessus de sa tête. Sa sentait si bon...

**Moi** : Derien...

Quelques secondes plus tard elle renifla puis releva sa tête en faisant un semblant de sourire.

**Matsumoto** : Bon on parlera de ça un autre jour unh. La...là je dois patrouiller...  
**Moi** : D'accord...euh...moi je vais un peu marcher.

Elle me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, puis sortit par la fenêtre. Je soupirai pour sortir à mon tour, mais par la porte. Comment vais-je aller m'excuser auprès de Tôshirô moi maintenant ? J'ai vraiment était horrible !

**« : Toi c'est normal ! T'es qu'une âme ou je ne sais pas quoi... ! Ils ne te voient pas ! »**

La phrase que j'avais dite tantôt raisonna en moi, telle une fatalité. Je lui avais dit qu'on était différent lui et moi, et pourtant c'était faux. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'existait pas...je...oh mon dieu ! Je m'en voulais tellement. Une vague de regret s'empara de moi. Je marchais sans savoir où j'allai quand soudain...

**...** : Hey ! Attention petite !  
**Moi** : C'est qui que tu traite de petite hein ?!  
**...** : Toi ! Sale môme !  
**Moi** : Répète un peu ça sale chauve... !  
**...** : Témé ! C'est qui que tu traite de chauve !  
**Moi** (en lui tirant la langue) : Toi !  
**... **: Répète un peu !  
**Moi **: CHAUVE CHAUVE CHAUVE CHAUVE CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUVE !  
**...** : (bouillonnant) : Raaaah !

Alors qu'on se lançait des éclairs avec les yeux, une voix nous stoppa.

**...** : Hey Ikkaku, cette scène est d'une laideur immonde !  
**Moi** : HAHAHHAHAHHA  
**...** : Pourquoi cette fille laide est entrain de s'esclaffé ?!  
**Ikkaku** : Alors là, j'en sais rien elle est très bizarre cette fille...  
**Moi** : Hey ! La fille bizarre elle vous emmerde ! 'Marre ! Tout le monde m'a traité de bizarre aujourd'hui !  
**...** : Et ils n'ont pas parlé de ta...laideur ... ?  
**Moi** (me retournant) : HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !  
**...** (S'énervant) : Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin... !? .*  
**Moi** : HAHAHHHAHAHA  
**...** : ... !  
**Moi** : (me pliant le ventre) HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
**Ikkaku** : Yumichika ! Vient on s'en vas elle va nous contaminé, et j'veux pas perdre la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui.  
**Moi** : HAHAHHA Yumi-chan t'es encore plus moche en vrai ! HAHHAHA  
**Ikkaku** (souriant) : Oh non en fin de compte c'est marrant ici...Je l'aime bien cette petite.  
**Yumichika** : Aller vous faire pendre ! Et puis je te permets pas de me nommée Yumi-chan.  
**Moi** : Pouuuuuurquuuuooooaaaaa ? Ran-chan m'a permis de l'appeler Ran-chan, alors pourquoi tu me permets pas de t'appelé Yumi-chan ? Ah et puis toi sa sera Chauve-chan !  
**Yumi-chan **: ... !  
**Chauve-chan** ... !  
**Moi** : HAHAHAHAHA Si vous voyiez vos têtes !  
**Chauve-chan** : _  
**Yumi-chan** : _  
**Moi** : Bah quoi... ?!

Ah lala, les gens de Bleach je les aime encore plus en vrai ! C'est marrant de rencontrer les gens de son manga favori et de parler avec eux. Je marchai tout en souriant et en fermant les yeux. Quand encore une fois je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Cette fois si le choc fut tellement fort, que je faillis tomber, mais avant que je ne touche le sol, deux bras puissant me serrèrent très fort. J'ouvris enfin les yeux, le visage crispé.

**Moi** (bave) : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !  
**...** : Tu vas bien ?  
**Moi** : OOOOOOOH ! Hey ! Hey ! Dis je peux toucher ton tatouage ?!  
**...** : Quel tatouage ?  
**Moi** : Ca là ! Le 69 sur ta joue !  
**...** (Interloqué) : Euh...ouais ok.  
**Moi** : YATTTAAAAAAA !

Je sautillai de partout puis toucha enfin sa joue toute douce.

**Moi** : Oh ! C'est quoi ta crème hydratante ? C'est doux et...

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien.

**Moi** (tout en me reculant) : ...et sa sent bon !  
**...** (Petit sourire) : C'est un secret.  
**Moi** : Allez Hisa-chan ! Tu peux me le dire à moi !  
**... **: En quel honneur ?  
**Moi** : Bah je te connais depuis presque 3 ans ! Alors je trouve ça normal moi...  
**...** : 3 ans ?! Je ne m'en souviens pas !  
**Moi** : C'est normal Hisagi Suushei, toi tu ne me connais pas...

Il écarquilla devant mon sourire espiègle puis fit un sourire en coin tout en reculant doucement.

**Hisagi ou Hisa-chan** : Eh bien, j'y vais...j'ai une surveillance à faire.  
**Moi** : Oh déjà... ?  
**Hisa-chan** : Oui...  
**Moi** : Bon d'accord ! Mais...viens me rendre visite parfois...et prend Ran-chan avec toi !  
**Hisa-chan** : Ran-chan ?  
**Moi **: Oui Rangiku.

Il sourit.

**Hisa-chan** : Je voie que t'as baptisé tout le monde !

Je souris.

**Hisa-chan** : C'est d'accord, je tacherais de m'en souvenir...

Puis il fit volte-face. Quelques pas plus tard il se retourna et...

**Hisa-chan** : Et ma crème c'est Nivea Q10 + !

Je souris pendant qu'il continua sa route...

**Moi** (murmurant) : Q10+ ? C'est pas pour les vieilles ça... ? Tant pis...

**_« Alors que ton monde s'ouvrait à moi comme la mer rouge c'est ouverte devant Moïse, je me suis sentie un peu moins humaine, et beaucoup plus dans mon monde... »_**

Point de vue de Byakuya (ouiiiiiii ça change !) :

**_« Toi, douce petite fille, beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel ange, tu ma rappelé ma douce et défunte Hisana... »_**

Sur le toit du bâtiment qui se faisait nommée le bâtiment T, j'étais assis en tailleurs les cheveux au vent, et une cigarette à la main. Je ne fumais que lorsque je pensais à ma défunte femme. Parfois en voyant Rukia, j'avais envie de prendre une cigarette parce qu'elle me rappel tant Hisana, mais depuis lors je sais faire la différence entre Rukia et Hisana...Mais cette fille là, cette Souhir...cette humaine...elle me rappel tant la femme que j'ai aimé et que j'aime toujours au fond de moi. Elle lui ressemble pas physiquement loin de là, mais sa façon de parler, de penser de bouger...ma façon d'être avec elle...tout ça...tout ça me fait penser à Hisana...Quand je pense que ça fait 50 ans que je n'ai pas touché une cigarette, et là...tsss...

**...** : Tu pense à _elle_ hein...

Même pas besoin de faire volte-face pour savoir qui as parlé.

**Byakuya** : Mhm...

Il s'assit à coté de moi.

**...** : Alors qu'est ce qui as ravivé tes souvenirs ?

Je recrachai la fumée noir, alors qu'un goudron de la même couleur s'insinué surement dans mes poumons.

**Byakuya **: Ta petite _humaine_...

Sans même tourné mon visage vers lui je savais qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux.

**...** : C-C...  
**Byakuya** : Hey d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être entrain de surveillé Mayuri avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un et qu'elle finisse par vous tué tout les deux.

Il reprit son calme alors que j'inspirai douloureusement ce petit rouleau de papier entre mes doigts bourrés de nicotine...et lorsque je recrachai la fumée il parla enfin.

**... **: Passe moi une taffe...

Je souris, et lui passa ma cigarette.

**Byakuya** : Alors, Tôshirô,...elle te fait penser à Hinamorie si je comprends bien...  
**Tôshirô** : La ferme...Parle pas de cette Salope... !  
**Byakuya** : Tu devrais pourtant !  
**Tôshirô** : M'fait pas des l'çons de moral t'veux bien...

Il inspira et expira à son tour cette nicotine froide et chaude à la fois...Et si noire. Aussi noir que nos cœurs. Pour moi c'était fini, y'a plus de retour en arrière, mon cœur est pour toujours destinée à Hisana...Mais lui...il peut tenter sa chance avec cette p'tite morveuse.

**Tôshirô** : Pff...t'façon c'est une humaine...  
**Byakuya** : Et... ?  
**Tôshirô** : Elle l'a dit tout à l'heure...on n'est pas pareils moi et elle...  
**Byakuya** : Elle a dit ça sous la colère en voyant tout ces parents pleuré...et peut-être ces parents pleuraient-ils aussi là-bas.  
**Tôshirô** : Peut-être ...  
**Byakuya** : Peu importe qu'elle soit humain, ange ou démon,...Le plus important c'est que ni ton cœur, ni le siens ne soit pas noir...

Il sourit.

**Tôshirô** : P'tètre bien...

Puis il se leva.

**Tôshirô** : Bon je vais surveiller Mayuri avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.  
**Byakuya** : Hmm...

Il aller sauter du bord du bâtiment quand il se tourna vers moi.

**Tôshirô** : Hey, Byakuya...ça ma fait du bien cette discutions autour d'une cigarette comme au bon vieux temps...

Je souris et il s'en alla pour de bon. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une présence près de moi, une réspiration saccadé et les éfluves d'un parfum féminin apporté à mes sinus par le vent.

**...** : Byakuya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
**Byakuya** : Je peux te retourner la question...

Je sentais qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Puis elle vînt s'assoir à coté de moi.

**...** : Tu fumes ?!  
**Byakuya** : De temps en temps...

**! CLAKKK !**

**Byakuya** : Non mais ! T'es folle !  
**...** : Je t'interdit de fumé...

Alors que je me tenais la rouge à cause de sa claque, elle Souhir avait encore sa main lever après la gifle magistrale que j'avais reçu et les yeux beigné de larmes...Cela me rappela quelque chose qui me fit un pincement au cœur.

_Flash Back :_

**Docteur** : Je suis désolé...on ne peut rien faire pour elle...

Alors que j'avais la tête baissé, Hisana elle essayait de resté impassible après cette nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle même...mais ces yeux ainsi que ces lèvres tremblait intensément. D'un geste confus je porta ma main à ma poche, et en sortis un paquet de couleurs blanche et bleu...Des Gitanes...

**! CLAKKK !**

**Byakuya** (un peu en colère) : Qu'est ce qui te prends ?!  
**Hisana** : Je t'interdit de fumé...  
**Byakuya** (les yeux brillant ) : Hisana...

Fin du Flash Back :

**Byakuya** : Souhir je...  
**Elle** : Tu quoi ?!  
**Byakuya** : Je suis désolé...

Son regard eu une légére défaillance, puis elle repris contenance alors que je jetta ma cigarette du haut du toit sans regret...

**Byakuya** : Merci...  
**Elle **: Hein... ?

Je fis un légers sourire...

**Byakuya** : T'es toujours autant à coté de la plaque comme ça ?  
**Elle **: Hey !

Elle sourit à son tour avant de dire.

**Elle** : Hey Hey !  
**Byakuya** : Mhmmm...  
**Elle** : Tu permet que je t'appel Bya-chou ?

Je m'étouffa et elle ma tapota le dos. Elle prit un ton inquiet.

**Elle** : Oh lala... Tu vois la cigarette qu'est ce que ça fait...hein ?!

Je me redressa.

**Byakuya** : Hey toi !  
**Elle** (prenant un faux air perdu) : Hein, moi ? (se pointant du doigt )  
**Byakuya** : Oui toi !  
**Elle** : Qu'est ce que tu veux... ?  
**Byakuya** : J'te permets pas de m'appeler Bya-chou !

Elle explosa de rire.

**Elle** : Tant pis je le ferrai quand même !  
**Byakuya** : Rhaaa sale...

Elle me coupa légérement en s'éloignant de quelques pas me faisant ainsi dos. Elle regardait l'étendue de la ville, les cheveux au vents.

**Elle** : Hey Bya-chou...  
**Byakuya **(avec douceur ) : Hey, j'tes déjà dit de pas m'appelé comme ça...

Comme si j'avais rien dit, elle continua.

**Elle** : T'as parler à Tôshirô alors...

**_« bon je vais allez voir comment vas Tôshirô »_**

Ah oui c'est vrai je lui avait dit ça...Finalement c'était pas moi qui est venue voir comment allait Tôshirô, mais c'est lui qui est venue me voir...

**Byakuya** : Mhmm...

Elle fit un légers sourire, puis elle tourna légérement là tête vers moi alors que je m'approchais d'elle.

**Elle** : A-Alors...il va bien ?  
**Byakuya** : Eh bien...

Je soupira,...comment lui dire sans trop en dire... ?

**Byakuya** : Tu devrais aller lui parler...

Elle tourna vers moi un regard dessemparé.

**Elle** : C-C...qu'est ce que je dois lui dire...je suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose...  
**Byakuya** : A vrai dire je ne suis pas doué pour ça non-plus alors...

Je mis sa main dans la mienne et posa nos deux mains entrelacée sur sa poitrine.

**Byakuya** : Tu dois écouté ton cœur...  
**Elle** : Chui pas Mulan !  
**Byakuya** : Mu-quoi ?  
**Elle** : Tu connais pas l'histoire de cette jeune fille qui en écoutant son cœur est allé ce battre à la guerre à la place de son père en se déguisant en homme ?  
**Byakuya** : Non... Pas vraiment...

Elle rougie.

**Byakuya** : Tu veux dire...que tu n'as jamais su écouté ton cœur ?  
**Elle** : Non...enfin si...  
**Byakuya** : . Faudrait savoir...  
**Elle** : T'as raison je n'ai jamais écouté mon cœur...J'ai juste fait ce qu'on me disais de faire...  
**Byakuya** : Je...

Je ferma les yeux.

**Byakuya** : Sa me tue de l'admette mais...je suis comme toi.

Elle tourna vers moi un regard remplie d'étonnement...

**Byakuya** : Hmm hmm...quoiqu'il en soit tu dois le retrouver...et mettre les choses au clairs avec lui...Ne sois pas comme moi...Ne regrette pas toutes ta vie ce que tu n'as pas pu réalisé quand tu en avais l'occasion...  
**Elle** (émue) : Bya-chou...  
**Byakuya** (tic du sourcil ) : M'appel pas Bya-chou.

Elle sourie puis me serra dans ses bras sans ma permission.

**Byakuya** : Hey ! Je t'ai jamais permis de me toucher... !

En resserant beaucoup plus fort son étreinte elle se permit :

**Elle** : Je t'ai jamais permis de me toucher la main non plus...

Je souris avant de passer mes bras derrière son dos et de la serrer a mon tour...Puis elle se dégagea de cette étreinte et ce dirigea vers la porte de sortie...Avant de franchir la porte elle se retourna vers moi.

**Elle** : MERCI BYA-CHOU !

Puis en rougissant elle s'en alla. Je soupira .

**Byakuya** (murmurant) : Derien...Souhir.

**_« Je savais alors, que je ne me débarasserais pas d'elle aussi facilement. Et dans un sens j'étais content...C'est comme si je te retrouvais Hisana... »_**

Point de vue de Tôshirô :

**_« Alors que je me ressasais les souvenirs que j'avais avec Hinamorie , je pensa au paroles de Byakuya, qui au fond m'ont vraiment aidé... »_**

**...** : ¨TOSHIRO !

Je me retourna.

**Tôshirô** : Souhir ?

Avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit d'autre elle m'avait serres dans ces bras...

**Elle** : Je suis désolé...

Je la serra alors très fort...Comme pour lui dire « ce n'est pas grave »...mais aucun mot ne sortais de ma pauvre bouche.

**Elle** (la voix tremblante) : Je n'aurais jamais du dire que tu n'étais rien...Tu es beaucoup plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre !

Elle renifla, alors que je leva la tête vers elle.

**Tôshirô** : Merci...

Elle sourit derrière ces larmes, puis murmura quelque chose comme « merci Bya-chou et Mulan »

**Tôshirô** : Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?  
**Elle** : (rougissant ) : Moi...euh...rien !

J'explosa de rire.

**Elle** : Hey hey...  
**Tôshirô** : Oui... ?  
**Elle** : Viiiens ! Faut que je te montre quelque chose !  
**Tôshirô** : Hein quoi ?  
**Elle** : Ah mais oui... On peut pas sortir...  
**Tôshirô** : ==' Tu viens vraiment de t'en souvenir où tu dis sa pour me faire culpabilisé ?  
**Elle **: Mhmmm...les deux surement...

Elle explosa de rire...son rire fut un son si mélodieux à mes oreilles. Pas que son rire soit le plus beau de cette planete...On est pas dans l'une de ces histoire de nunuche à l'eau de rose...c'est juste que je préfére qu'elle rigole et sourie plutôt qu'elle pleure et que son visage soit crispé de douleur et d'inquitude...

_

**Monique** : C'est toujours Monique Lafont dans un Flash Spécial ! Il est 16 heure moins 10 et le Président de la République Monsieur Nicolas Sarkozy, est devant le Lycée Paul Eluard à Saint Denis dans le 93 en Seine Saint Denis avec les malettes avec les 30 millions d'euros demandé...Nous sommes tous impatient de retrouvé tout ces enfants, toutes ces familles appeurée qui attendent de retrouvé leurs progéniture sain et sauf est quelque chose qui peut émouvoir n'importequ'elle personne. Les personnes n'ayant pas pu payer dans un délai aussi cour à cause de problème financier, on eu la charité de Madame Carla Bruni Sarkozy qui leurs à offert à chacun les 1500 euros demandé...

**Byakuya** : Bon vous êtes prets ?  
**Tôshirô** : Oui oui...J'ai placé tout les èléves avec Souhir et moi qui va les rejoindre dans la Salle Satéllite et la Salle de devoir N°1 ! (NDLA : Les plus énormes salles de mon lycée ^^ ) . Donc c'est bon, tu sais quoi dire Byakuya ?  
**Byakuya **(petit sourire discret pour que seul Tôshirô puisse le voir ) : Pour qui me prend tu ?

Je me retourna.

**Tôshirô** : Allez Mayuri remballe tout ton matos, et envoie moi les résultat des test ADN que tu as prélevé.  
**Mayuri** : Ouais ouais...

Il ouvrit le Senkaimon et s'en alla.

**Tôshirô** : Bonne chance.  
**Byakuya** : Ouais...

Après une lègère accolade il me regarda.

**Byakuya** : Alors sa c'est réglé avec Souhir à ce que je vois...  
**Tôshirô **: Oui...mais comment tu sais ça ?  
**Byakuya** : A cause de ton air tellement enjoué...T'es tellement content que tu serai capable de dansé la salsa devant le Capitaine Commandant !

J'explosa de rire.

**Tôshirô** : N'allons pas aussi loin...  
**Byakuya** : Tu as raison...

Il regarda sa montre.

**Byakuya** : Bon eh bien...J'y vais .  
**Tôshirô** : Ouais...je vais enlevé mes Kido et m'en allé m'otagé moi-même...  
**Byakuya** : Dis comme ça t'as l'air d'un idiot.  
**Tôshirô** : Hein ?  
**Byakuya** : ==' Enfaite t'as toujours l'air d'un idiot...  
**Tôshirô** : Hey !

J'explosa de rire...

**Tôshirô** : Bon alors t'as compris hein...  
**Byakuya **: Oui ! Je te dit oui... !

D'un geste de de la main j'enleva mon Kido. Pour les gens à l'extérieur il ne doit y avoir aucun changement...Après un sourire à Byakuya d'un coup de Shumpo je rejoingnie mon corps qui m'attendait dans la salle étendue à coté de Souhir qui parlait avec entrin avec quelques unes et uns de ces amis...Quand je me leva enfin elle s'approcha de mon oreille.

**Elle** : Alors tout est Ok ?  
**Tôshirô** : Ouais...

Elle sourit.

**Monique **: Le voici ! Bertrand Kuchikion sort du Batiment T, il se dirige par ici ! On sent l'éffervécense par ici...C'est incroyable... ! Alors qu'un hélicoptère est en haut Kuchikion s'avance...Il...Oh oui ! Il est là... Mais qu'est ce qu'il...Je n'en croie pas mes yeux Mesdame Messieurs ! Il ouvre le portail... ! Il sort... ! Il s'excuce ! OH MON DIEU ! J'y crois pas... !

**Sarkozy **: Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?

Il claqua des doigt et une vingtaine de policier se jetta sur lui,

**Monique** : Regardez Regardez ! Il est si beau ! Si il n'avait pas pris tout ces enfant en otage, et si il n'avait pas inquietez tout le monde je crois qu'il aurait pu être célébre tellement il est...beau !

Alors que cette pauvre journaliste de TF1 bavait sur Byakuya ou Bertrand comme ils veulent...celui-ci eu un sourire en coin en entrant dans la voiture de police.

**Elle** : Hey, Toshiro... !  
**Tôshirô **: Mhmm...  
**Elle** : Sa va aller pour Byakuya ?  
**Tôshirô** : Bien sur ! On parle du Grand Byakuya Kuchiki là !

Elle explosa de rire.

**Elle **: T'as raison...mais j'imagine pas leurs tête quand il verrons sa cellule vide !  
**Tôshirô** : Tu n'as pas qu'a imaginé on peut allé voir ça...  
**Elle **: Hein... ?  
**Tôshirô** : Vient tu prends un Mod Soul et tu cache ton corps quelque part et on va voir Byakuya !  
**Elle **: Non ! C'est moi qui voulait t'emmener quelque part !  
**Tôshirô** : Ah oui...Bon où veut tu allé ?  
**Elle** : Dans mes endroit préférer pour te montrer quelque chose qui va te plaire !

Elle fit un sourire espiègle qui me fit frissoner.

**Tôshirô** : Euh d'accord...

Après plusieur minutes de marche elle s'exclama :

**Elle** : Nous somme dans le centre ville !

Puis elle saisit ma main puis courut moi dans ces talons.

**Tôshirô** : Hey...  
**Elle** (riant) : Alors le grand Tôshirô Hitsugaya à peur de courir...

Elle ria doublement et je la suivis rapidement.

**Tôshirô** : Euh...c'est la un de tes endroit préférer ?  
**Elle** : Bah oui !  
**Tôshirô** :O.O  
**Elle** : Quoi ?! T'es pas content ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Un parc okei...Un cinéma...okei...un resto'...okei...MAIS PAS UNE BIBLIOTHEQUE !

Elle me tira vulgairement la langue et me fis un signe tout aussi vulgaire du majeur.

**Elle **: T'es pas content ?! C'est un de mes endroit préféré ! J'adore lire !

Pour ne pas la vexée je continua.

**Tôshirô **: Quand bien même...qu'est ce qu'on fais là ?  
**Elle** ( voix autaine et ironique) : T'inquiète ! On va pas lire...je sujs là pour autre chose... !  
**Tôshirô** : Oh quoi tu boude ... ?  
**Elle** : Nan...  
**Tôshirô **: Si tu boude ?!  
**Elle** : Les livres...la lectures...l'écriture...tout ça...tout ça c'est sacrée chez moi...  
**Tôshirô** : Bon, bon...à l'avenir je ferrai attention avec ça...

Elle sourit.

**Elle** : Merci...

Après quelques secondes de silence elle continua en poussant la porte...

**Elle **: Bon reste pas là ! Tu viens oui ?!

Je secoua la tête, puis je la monta trois étage je la suivis éssouflé.

**Tôshirô** : Hey ! T'as décidé de me tué ?!  
**Elle** (air innocent ) : Moi... ? Meuuuh nan !

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'elle entre en poussant la porte devant elle. Elle s'approcha d'un comptoir alors que je la suivait.

**Elle** : Euh, bonjour Madame.

La Dame de l'autre coté était là.

**Dame** : Bonjour...  
**Elle** : Vous êtes nouvelles ici ?  
**Dame **: Euh oui...  
**...** (voix feignant la sévérite ) : Hey Souhir, parle pas comme ça au nouvelles , tu vas leurs faire peur.

Souhir ce retourna les yeux pétillant.

**Elle** : Pauline !  
**Pauline** : Alors comment vas-tu ?  
**Elle **: Super !  
**Pauline** : Alors quel bon vent t'ammène ? Tu veux un nouveau livre sur la Philosophie ? J'en est trouvé un nouveau de Freud il vient d'arriver !  
**Elle **(des étoiles dans les yeux) : C'est vrai ?!  
**Pauline** : Oui ! Je savais que sa te rendrai heureuse !  
**Elle :** Malheureusement je le lirais une prochaine fois...

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air désolé...

**Elle** (héhé) : J'aurais besoin d'internet...Alors quand est-ce que je peux revenir ?

Pauline s'approcha d'un des ordinateur derrière le comptoir.

**Pauline** : Y'en as un de libre dans 1h15...  
**Elle** : Parfait !

Pauline sourit.

**Elle** : Je reviens dans 1h15 alors Pauline !  
**Pauline** : D'accord ! A tout à l'heure...avec ton petit ami !

Elle avait ajouté sa en me fixant. Souhir paru génée...

**Elle **(agitant les bras) : Non non..ce n'est pas mon petit ami...c'est un ami c'est tout...  
**Pauline** : Oh d'accord... ! Bon a toute les jeunes !  
**Elle **(encore rouge) : A toute !

Souhir m'entraina au dehors en baissant la tête.

**Tôshirô **(évitant son regard) : Tu sais...sa me dérange pas tant que ça, que quelqu'un me prenne pour ton petit ami...  
**Elle** : Hein... ?  
**Tôshirô** (rougissant un peu ) : Alors sois pas si génée, quand on me confond avec ton petit ami...

Alors qu'un silence s'installa, et qu'on voyait les magasin défilée on aperçu une grande devanture rouge.

**Elle** : Nous voici à Virgin ! Le deuxième Paradis pour moi ^^  
**Tôshirô :** Et après ça c'est quoi ?  
**Elle** : Le ciné !  
**Tôshirô** : . Enfin quelque chose de normal !  
**Elle** : Hey !  
**Tôshirô** : Bon on entre ?  
**Elle** O-Oui !

On franchi la porte et ma tête ressembla à ça O_O puis à ça ==' .

**Tôshirô** : Encore des liiivres ?!  
**Elle** : Grrr ! T'as quoi contre les livres ?!  
**Tôshirô** : R-Rien...

Elle posa son sac à l'entré et j'en fis de même.

**Elle** : Suis-moi.

Pour la centième fois de la journée elle saisit ma main, puis me fit parcourir un nombre TROP important de livre...J'en avais la nausée... Puis elle s'arrêta devant un rayons spécial qui contenait d'assez petit livre, pas trop gros, avec des couverture très coloré.

**Tôshirô** : Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
**Elle** : Des livres =D.  
**Tôshirô** : Encore =='.  
**Elle** : (comme si elle avait pas entendu) : C'est plutôt des mangas .  
**Tôshirô** : Mangas ?  
**Elle** Oui...  
**Tôshirô** : Et que veux-tu me montrer ?  
**Elle** : Ça !

Elle prit le Tome 1 d'un mangas où il était écrit en grosse lettre « BLEACH »...Quel nom...non-original. Puis après que mes yeux soit descendus un peu plus bas que le titre je les écarquilla.

**Tôshirô** : Qu-Qu'est ce que ?!

Elle eu un sourire en coin.

**Tôshirô** : Kurosaki ?!  
**Elle** : Oui ! C'est Ichigo !

Je me saisis du Tome 2

**Toshirô** : Et ça c'est...Kuchiki ?  
**Elle** : Ouais Rukia...

Puis du Tome 3

**Tôshirô** : Inoue ?

Du 4

**Tôshirô **:Ishida

Du ? Du 6 .Urahara ? Du 7. Byakuya ? Du 8. C'est pas le Zanpakuto de Kurosaki ça ?

**Tôshirô** : Hey !  
**Elle** : Quoi encore ?  
**Tôshirô** : Pourquoi je suis en couverture qu'a partir du Tome 16 ?!  
**Elle** : Vas savoir...  
**Tôshirô** : Et pourquoi j'fais la gueule dessus !  
**Elle** : Hahahahaha ! Parce que tu fais toujours la gueule !  
**Tôshirô** ( un regard déterminé ) : Je les achètes tous !  
**Elle** : O.O' T'es sérieux ?! Tu sais ça va te couté combien tout ça ?!  
**Tôshirô** : JAI de l'argent ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ... !  
**Elle **: T'es dingue !  
**Tôshirô** : Bon ! Dépeche toi de m'aidé !

Après être passé à la caisse avec les 46 Tome de Bleach, la caissière nous regarda avec des yeux rond...Je ne savait pas payé avec des euros et Souhir dus prendre mon porte feuille pour payer a ma place, nous passames enfin à la Biblio.

**Tôshirô** (regardant sa montre) : Il nous reste encore 20 minutes...  
**Elle** HOURRA ! Je pourrais commencé le livre de Freud que Pauline m'a trouvé !  
**Tôshirô** (soupirant) : Y'a que toi pour être amie avec des documentalistes et être heureuse de lire un livre de philo... !

Elle me tira une nouvelle fois la langue. Puis entra dans la bibliothèque en courant elle monta les trois étage. Je la suivis beaucoup plus lent. Lorsque j'arriva enfin au troisième étage, chargé avec mes sacs qui contenait mes 46 Tomes je l'a trouva enfin au fond de la bibliothèque prés d'une fenêtre, en trin de lire son ENORME livre de philo avec passion. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et c'était comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu ni vu. Au début j'en fus véxée mais je compris qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès. Elle était tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'elle ne me voyais pas...Elle laissait échappé des petit « oh » ou « ah » de temps en temps, et je me surpris à l'observer avec attention.

**Pauline** : Souhir ! C'est bon ! Tu peux prendre l'ordinateur pour une heure !

Elle sembla émergée enfin de sa lecture « passionante » .

**Tôshirô** (amer) : Tu te réveille enfin !  
**Elle** : Oh...Tôshirô...Désolé mais qu'est ce que tu as fait durant ces 20 minutes ? Je voie que t'as pas prit la peine de prendre un livre...  
**Tôshirô **: Tu l'aurais vu avant si tu faisais attention a moi !  
**Elle** : Hey ! T'es pas le centre de la Terre ! Je savais pas que t'étais nombriliste !  
**Tôshirô** : Je suis PAS nombriliste !  
**Elle** : Ouais ...

J'ouvrit la bouche afin de contesté mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle saisit ma main, puis m'entraine vers quelque chose d'assez bizarre...Un écran beaucoup plus petit que ceux de Mayuri mais...moins bizarre que ceux de Mayuri...En gros ils étaient assez descent...Enfin bref.

**Tôshirô** : C'est quoi ça ?  
**Elle** : Une merveille ! Un ordinateur !  
**Tôshirô** : Un ordi-quoi ?  
**Elle** : Un ordinateur !  
**Tôshirô** : A quoi sa sert ?  
**Elle** : Pleiiiins de chose !  
**Tôshirô **: T'exagère !  
**Elle** : Je vais t'en montrer une !  
**Tôshirô** : Qu'est ce que...

Elle écrivit avec une très grande vitesse avec ce qu'elle appela un « glavier » non je savais pas que sa existait... puis vint un petit cadre. Elle l'agrandit et appuya sur « play » et je vus...

**Tôshirô** : HEY ! C'est mon combat contre Hallibel !  
**Elle** : Eh oui... !  
**Tôshirô **: Oh et je parle en Japonnais en plus !  
**Elle** : Comment crois-tu que j'ai appris le Japonnais hein ?  
**Tôshirô** : Aucune Idée ... Tu me regarde tout les jours dans cet ordilature alors...hein ?  
**Elle **: ORDINATEUUR ! Hein ? Tout les jours ? Nan ! Déjà un seul épisode ne sort qu'une fois par semaine. De plus tu n'es pas dans TOUT les épisodes !  
**Tôshirô** : Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
**Elle** : Hey t'es pas le personnage principal ! Le personnage principal c'est Ichigo !  
**Tôshirô** : Tssss...

Elle explosa de rire.

**Tôshirô** : J'en veux un !  
**Elle** : De quoi ? Tu veux un Ichigo ?!

Elle plaqua ces mains sur ses lèvres et des idées perverse devai parcourir son cerveau.

**Tôshirô** : Mais nan ! Je veux m'acheté un ordinotulature !  
**Elle** : D'abord apprend à le prononcé ! Or-di-na-teur !  
**Tôshirô** : Ordinature ?  
**Elle** : Non non ! Or..  
**Tôshirô :** Or  
**Elle** : Di  
**Tôshirô** : Di  
**Elle** : Na  
**Tôshirô** : Na  
**Elle** : TEUR !  
**Tôshirô **: Teur... ?  
**Elle** : Oui voila ! Ordinateur !  
**Tôshirô** : Ordi...na...teur ?  
**Elle** : Parfait !

Je souris devant son air enjoué.

**Tôshirô** : Bon viens !

Cette fois ce fut moi qui lui prit la main, elle essayé de s'achappé mais je la traina.

**Elle** : Hey attend !  
**Tôshirô **: Non...  
**Elle** : Hey Pauline range mon livre pour moi s'il te plait !  
**Pauline** (au loin ) : D'accord ! Amuse-toi bien avec ton petit ami !  
**Elle **(murmurant entre ces dents) : Je lui es déjà dit que c'était pas mon petit ami...grrrr...

Trainant mes 46 Tomes et Souhir j'arriva vite dans la rue.

**Elle :** Hey !  
**Tôshirô** : ...  
**Elle** : Hey !  
**Tôshirô** : ...  
**Elle** (tic du sourcil) : HEY !  
**Tôshirô** : QUOI !? JE REFLECHIS !  
**Elle **: Réfléchir a quoi ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Où est ce que je vais acheté cet ordinature !  
**Elle** (soupirant) : De 1 c'est « ordinateur » de 2 tu ne connais pas cette ville alors je vais être obligé de te montrer ou se trouve Carrefour et de 3 ! C'EST MOI QUI PARLE AU VENDEUR ET QUI PAIE !  
**Tôshirô** : D'accord...D'accord... T'énerve pas !  
**Elle** : JE M'ENERVE PAS !  
**Tôshirô** : .

Elle se saisit de ma main et couru jusqu'au « carrefour » du coin.

**Elle** : Voila ! Un des grand Supermarché ! Bon il est presque 18 heure alors ça doit être noir de monde !

Alors qu'elle finissait à peine sa phrase de grosse goutte de pluie tombèrent sur nos têtes...

**Elle** : Oh ! Voilà qu'il pleut ! Je n'ai même pas de parapluie...tant pis ! Entrons acheter ton ordi !  
**Tôshirô** : Hai !

Nous entrions, nous choisissions, (d'ailleurs c'est elle qui a choisi moi et c'est histoire de Go de mémoire, de pixel, et d'euros, je ne comprends rien...), c'était un tout beau ordinateur blanc, avec un pomme grise derrière a moitié mangé. Quand j'avais demandé à Souhir pourquoi un dessin de pomme croqué était dessiné dessus elle m'avait répondu en soupirant « c'est de la marque ! De la marque ! C'est Apple ! Comme ça !»  
Elle m'avait montré un petit truc bleu avec la même pomme grise peinte derrière et quand je l'ai regardé interloquée elle a encore soupiré en me disant « c'est un Ipod ! C'est pour écouter de la MUSIQUE ! Je te ferrai écouté tu verras ». Elle avait payé environ 700euros et maintenant j'avais un paquet d'ordinateur assez gros dans le bras plus mes 46 tomes. Ouh sa faisais beaucoup ! Même pas galante cette fille ! Elle m'a même pas proposé son aide... ! Tsss...On sortit sous la pluie, et elle frissoné de froid en ralan contre le mauvais temps. Je sortis alors un parapluie de mon sac, et elle sourit s'empressant de s'abrité au dessous avec moi.

**Tôshirô** : Hey !  
**Elle** : Quoi ?  
**Tôshirô **: Tu pourrais au moins m'aidé !  
**Elle** : Hein ?  
**Tôshirô** : SOIS GALANTE AU MOINS !

Elle me claqua faisais ainsi tombé mes Bleach a terre.

**Tôshirô** : Qu...Quoi ?  
**Elle** (les larmes au yeux ) : Tu sais ce qu'est une femme galante au moins ?  
**Tôshirô** : Bah la galanterie quoi... !  
**Elle** : Te foue pas de moi !  
**Tôshirô **: Mais de quoi tu...  
**Elle** (hurlant) : UNE FEMME GALANTE C'EST UNE FEMME ENTRETENUE AVEC DE L'ARGENT CONTRE DU SEXE CRETIN ! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE HONAMORIE T'AS QUITTEE POUR COUCHER AVEC AIZEN ET LUI PRODIGUER UNE PROGENITURE QUE TU DOIS ME CONSIDERER COMME PUTE !

Alors que je ne pu rien dire, elle s'enfuie en courant et pleurant sous la pluie. Mon cœur se brisa alors que je ramassai mes livres qui 'était heureusement pas trempé.  
Arriver a l'hôtel où j'avais décidé de passé mon temps, je me douchai. Une bonne douche chaude. Bizarrement quand Souhir avait parlé d'Hinamorie je ne m'étais pas sentit blesser alors que quand elle c'est mis à pleurer j'ai eu mal au cœur...Je soupirai en trainant en peignoir dans ma chambre. J'avais dépassé l'heure du diner et je n'avais aucune envie de dormir. Le paquet de l'ordinature était fermé et posé dans un coin (NDLA : COMMENT T.T comment peut-il poser un PC de 700 euros comme ça dans un « coin » ?!), mes bouquin était posé nonchalamment sur mon lit. Je commençai donc à les lire...

Deux jours, plus tard.

Souhir me fuyait toujours et ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole. Et moi j'avais fini tout les tomes de Bleach et j'installai même mon ordinateur par moi-même (vous avez lu ! J'arrive à le dire maintenant !). Pour internet je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais je fini par utilisé la connexion de l'hôtel...et je trouvai rapidement comment utilisé internet...J'avais regardé que seulement deux épisode de Bleach. Et du point de vue de Kurosaki je trouvai sa amusant. Maintenant comme Souhir je pourrais savoir tout sur tout le monde...Oh...Souhir elle qui ne me parle toujours pas...

_

Trois jours après.

En plein cours,...j'observais Souhir...Je savais a présent tout ce qu'elle savait de nous étant donné que j'avais fini tout les épisode (oui oui j'ai vu tout en 3 jours ! ) . Elle me fuyait toujours autant...

TILT TILT TILT !

Hein qu'est ce que...  
Oh mon téléphone !  
Un hollow ?  
Tout le monde me regarde (sauf Souhir) . Tant pis c'est trop important...  
Hein ? Ce n'est pas un Hollow je dois me rendre immédiatement à la Soul Society avec Souhir !  
Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont précisé T.T ! De qui vient ce SMS ? De...ah Byakuya ? Je vais le tué celui là ! Je me levai précipitamment sous le regard étonné de tout le monde. Comme par hasard nous étions en histoire.

**Le prof** : Hey l'albinos !  
**Tôshirô** Oui...  
**Le prof** : Où compte tu allez ?  
**Tôshirô** : Quelques parts !  
**Le prof** : Je ne te permets pas !

Je m'en contre fichai ROYALEMENT ! Je saisis le bras de Souhir un peu violement.

**Tôshirô** Et je prends Souhir avec moi !  
**Elle / Le prof / tout le monde** : Hein ?!  
**Elle **: Qui as dit que je voulais venir hein ?  
**Le prof** Vous avez pas le droit de Sortir !  
**Tôshirô **(ignorant le prof) : Souhir, c'est important ! C'est de Byakuya ! A la Soul Society ! Y'a un problème !

Elle se leva d'un bond

**Elle** : Quel genre de problème ?  
**Tôshirô** : Le genre...pire qu'Aizen !  
**Elle** : Je te suit !

Nous courûmes...

**Le prof** : Hey...J'suis là !

...jusqu'à derrière un bâtiment, caché a la vue de tous. En ignorant le prof... J'ouvris alors le Senkaimon. Et nous courûmes jusqu'à la Soul Society sans problème majeur.

**Elle **: Pfiouuuuu ! Ca n'avait pas l'air aussi...pfiooouu...épuisant quand je regardais...pfiiiiouuuu...les épisodes... !

J'explosai de rire.

**Elle** : Surtout Ishida avec son truc volant là ! Son skate-board Volant!

J'explose de rire une nouvelle fois. Depuis que j'avais vu les épisodes je comprenais tout ce qu'elle disait, et je trouvais ça drôle...elle raconte toujours n'importe quoi...souvent des trucs qui ne sont pas en circonstance !

**Elle **: Hey, ce n'est pas censée faire rire !  
**Tôshirô** : Bah moi sa me fait rire !  
**Elle** (boude) : ...  
**Tôshirô** : Hey tu boude ?  
**Elle** : Nan...  
**Tôshirô** : Tu mens, tu boude !  
**Elle** : Même pas vrai... !

Je pris son menton du bout de mes doigt, et l'obligea à me regarder en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

**Tôshirô** (murmurant) : Tu boude...

Son regard montrait qu'elle était très perturbée.

**Elle** : Je boude plus...

Elle rougie et je sentais presque son visage devenir beaucoup plus chaud.

**Tôshirô** : Hey calme toi...  
**Elle** (baissant les yeux) :...  
**Tôshirô **: Hey, t'as pas l'habitude de...  
**Elle** (un peu en colère, surement sur elle-même) : Non ! C'est vrai...je n'ai jamais été proche physiquement ou psychologiquement avec un...avec une personne du sexe opposé...Alors je me...  
**Tôshirô **(petit sourire) : Alors t'es gênée.

Elle toussota en se dégagea de mon emprise et en faisant quelque pas en arrière.

**Elle** : Hum hum...bon on ne doit pas...euh...  
**... **: Hey la morveuse !

Elle se retourna, et ria.

**Elle** : Hey chauve-chan !  
**Ikkaku** : Capitaine Hitsugaya...bonjour.

Je lui fis un signe de la tête.

**Ikkaku** : Sauf votre respect Capitaine, comment faites vous pour supporté cette morveuse ?  
**Tôshirô** (explose de rire) : A vrai dire je me pose aussi la question =='  
**Elle** : HEY !  
**Ikkaku** : Enfaite j'étais venue pour vous annoncé que le Capitaine Commandant vous attend.  
**Elle** (des étoiles dans les yeux) : OH ! Je vais voir le vieux Yama-jii !  
**Tôshirô** : Hey, au moins sois respectueuse envers le Capitaine Commandant !  
**Elle **: (ironique) . Bien sur...  
**...** : Hey la laide est venue ici ?!  
**Elle** : YUMI-CHAAAN !  
**Yumichika** : =='  
**Elle** : Bah quoi soit heureux de me voir !  
**Yumichika** : Nan !  
**Elle** : Grrrr !

Vu que la situation pouvais dégénéré je décida de trainer Souhir loin d'ici , jusqu'au Capitaine Yamamoto. Alors que nous nous trouvions dans une « impasse » sombre, je décida de lui parler.

**Tôshirô** : Bon écoute moi !  
**Elle** : Mhmm...  
**Tôshirô** : Je suis sérieux !  
**Elle** :Je suis toujours sérieuse !  
**Tôshirô** : . Mais bien sur...  
**Elle **: Bon ! Dit ce que tu voulais dire et on y va !  
**Tôshirô** (passant une main dans ces cheveux blanc) : Je veux que devant le Capitaine Commandant tu sois vraiment sérieuse ! Je veux que tu sois impassible à n'importe qu'elle réfléction et que tu n'ouvre pas la bouche à moins qu'on te le demande...et...et...  
**Elle** : Et ?  
**Tôshirô** : Et, merci.

Je voyais presque des point d'interrogation se formé sur ses yeux. Je fis rapidement volte-face. Je la remercier de m'avoir « pardonner ». Elle ne bougea pas.

**Elle** : Hey Tôshirô , avant de me dire merci, on devrai parler non ?!

Je me figea.

**Elle** : Je...J'aimerais vraiment croire que tu n'es pas un de ces hommes ne pensant qu'au sexe...Je...Je...

Sans savoir ce qui me poussa à faire ce genre de chose, je me retourna et lui saisis les poignet, levant ces bras au niveau de sa tête la forçant à regarder mes yeux qui avait surement virée à un bleu-gris orageux.

**Elle **(prenant peur) : T-Tôsh...  
**Tôshirô** (hurlant) : Crois tu vraiment que je suis ce genre d'Homme ? Crois tu seulement un seul instant que je penserais a toi de cette façon ? Crois tu seulement que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi ?! Coucher avec une humaine ? Tu as complètement tord ! Tu es là seulement pour ma mission ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Je relacha ces poignet d'un mouvement violant. Et l'instant d'après je regretta tout ce que j'avais fais. En voyant des larmes se formant au niveau de ces prunelles. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus faire marche-arrière, et je m'en voulais...Les larmes coulèrent désormais abbondaamment sur ces joues.

**Elle** (murmurant) : J'avais raison (elle sanglota) tu es comme tout ces hommes...

Elle se retourna avec rapidité et s'en alla en courant je ne sais où. Je soupira passant ma mains dans mes cheveux blanc une nouvelle fois. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait... ?!

_

**Yamamoto** : Je déclare cette réunion ouverte ! Tout les Capitaines du Gotei 13 ainsi que leurs vice-Capitaine. Sont présent .

Sans ouvrir un œil il continua.

**Yamamoto** : Mais où est l'humaine qui est un « suspect » dans cette affaire.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Surtout celui de Byakuya qui se fit très perçant.

**Tôshirô** : Je m'excuse, elle demeure introuvable. Elle est surement encore dans le Sereitei mais...je ne saurais dire où.  
**Yamamoto** : Comment justifie-tu cela Tôshirô Hitsugaya Capitaine de la 10ème Division ?!  
**Tôshirô **: Je n'ai pas d'excuse valable.  
**Yamamoto** : Comment ?!  
**Byakuya** (perdant un peu de son calme légendaire en présence de témoin ! ) : J'ai une question Capitaine Hitsugaya...

Il ne m'appelé que par mon prénom lorsque nous étions seul. D'ailleurs personne ne savait que lui et moi etions proche.

**Byakuya** : Comment se fait-il que vous avez perdu sa trace ? Avez-vous dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la « vexée » ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Peut-être que je me suis trop emportée, de la présence constante d'une humaine près de moi...(je me tourna vers le Capitaine Commandant ) toutes mes excuses. Je me tacherais de la chercher.  
**Yamamoto **(ouvrant un œil) : Non ! Je refuse !

J'écarquilla les yeux.

**Yamamoto** : Je charge Byakuya Kuchiki de retrouver et s'occuper de cette humaine jusqu'à que le problème sois résolue. Capîtaine Hitsugaya, je vous interdit formellement de vous approchez d'elle !  
**Byakuya** : Bien.  
**Tôshirô** : Mais...  
**Yamamoto** : J'ai été clair ! Pas de disctusion ! Ce sujet est clos. Venons-en au cause de masses importante d'Hollow dans la régions de St denis, ainsi que les dispqrition de Shinigami dans cette région.  
**Tôshirô **(baissant un peu la tête ) : Je n'ai décelé aucune masse anormal dans cette régions, et comme vous pouvez le constatez je n'ai pas disparus.  
**Yamamoto** : Je vois, Mayuri !  
**Mayur**i : Hai !  
**Yamamoto** : Parlez nous des test ADN.  
**Mayuri** : Je tiens à précisé que nous pouvons exclure Souhir de la liste de nos suspect.  
**Zaraki** (bizarrement interessé) : Pour quels raison ?

**Mayuri** : Je veux dire par là, que je pense bien qu'elle ne soit pas la cause de tout ça.  
**Tôshirô** : Tu veux pas nous éclairez là ?! Non ?!  
**Ukitake** (posant une main sur l'épaule du plus Jeune des Capitaine ) : Du calme Shiro ! (il eu un regard brillant de détermination) Mayuri...? (il lui fit un signe de la tête très légers.)  
**Mayuri** (soupirant ) : Eh bien...je lui ai fait des test ADN et...  
**Tôshirô** : DES QUOI ?! QUAND CA ?!  
**Mayuri** : TU VEUX DES REPONSES ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Ouais, et TU FERRAIS BIEN DE ME LES PASSER !  
**Mayuri** : Petit Minus ! Si tu les veux tant NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE !

J'allai répliqué quand Byakuya parla avant moi :

**Byakuya** : Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ! Comme tout le monde ici . N'Est-ce pas ?

Signe affirmatif général de la tête.

**Byakuya** : Bien (regard menaçant ) alors Kurotsuchi ?  
**Mayuri** : Je le dirais bien (regard en biais vers Tôshirô ) qu'on tache de ne plus me coupé la paroles...

Silence.

**Mayuri** : Bien...Alors je lui ai prélevé lorsqu'elle n'arrêter pas de me suivre en grognant pour « vérifier » que je ne tuais personne. Je l'ai endormi, pris de son ADN, puis re-réveillé sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.  
**Zaraki **: Et que disais son ADN ?  
**Mayuri **: Il est assez normal...j'ai décelé quelques gène de Shinigami. Puissant ? Je ne pourrais le dire. Mais rien ne correspondant à ceux prélevé en France.  
**Soi Fon** (NDLA : pour une fois qu'elle parle ! :p ) (indifférente) : Et qu'avez-vous trouvez comme ADN en France ?  
**Mayuri** : Difficile à dire, je n'ai pas encore trouvez beaucoup de chose...

Alors que j'allais répliqué un « Bah alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé sale vieux croutons ! » le « crouton » en question continua :

**Mayuri** : ...néanmoins, j'ai découvert quelques chose d'assez étonnant ! C'est comme un mélange d'Hollow et d'humain.  
**Ukitake** : Comme les Arrancars ?  
**Mayuri** : Non justement, ce sont des chromosomes très précis ! C'est pour cela que Souhir ne peut être la coupable. Ils ne se ressemble pas donc je suppose qu'il y'en a plusieurs mais ils on toutes la même similitude...Ils sont surpuissant ! Et lorsque par inadvertance j'ai fais tombé un peu de cette ADN sur mon doigt il à commencé à ce ronger, comme l'aurez fait de l'acide. Pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne peut arriver qu'a des Shinigami.

Tout le monde écouta avec l'impression d'avoir une géante épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs tête. Juste une seule pensée traversaient leurs esprit : « Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel ?! » ! Moi je bouillonnais sur place. Déjà que la conversation de Souhir et moi tantôt repassais en boucle à m'en donner la migraine, y'a un ennemi surpuissant qui se balade surement à Saint Denis, là ou Souhir était peut-être retourner, et ce « truc » surpuissant, c'était à moi de l'achever ! Non mais j'hallucine !

**Yamamoto** : Mhmm...Je voie.

Non mais qu'Est-ce qu'il voit nom de dieu ?! J'ai toujours eu du respect pour le Capitaine Commandant, mais là c'est limite ! J'vais surement exploser ! Byakuya ! Une cigarette ! Ah mais oui ! Mr l'héritier des Kuchiki à surement décidé de me faire la gueule ! Putain ! Il fait chier ! Kuchiki et Grand défenseur de la Justice de merde !

**Yamamoto **: Cette réunion est close !  
**Mayuri **: Je continue mes test !  
**Byakuya **: Je pars à la recherche de Souhir.  
**Tôshirô** (a contre cœur ) : Je retourne en France...

**_« A ce moment là je m'en souviens, j'avais le cœur qui battait si fort que j'entendais des bourdonnement à mes oreilles, mais tout ça seulement parce que je m'inquiétez tellement pour toi... »_**

_Point de vue de moi :_

**_« Malgré tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier, et je n'arrivais pas à croire mes propres accusation... »_**

Je courrais à en perdre haleine. Putain de merde ! Pourquoi tout ça c'est arriver ? J'arrive même plus à croire que je suis en pleins milieu de la Soul Society...D'ailleurs...c'est un VRAI LYNBIRHINTES ICI ! Mais comment je suis censée m'en sortir là, hein ?!

**!BBBAAAMMMM!**

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Merde c'est quoi ce merdier !

**...** : Non mais fait attention !  
**Moi** : Fais attention toi-mê...

Je venais d'ouvrir mes yeux, et des que ma vision fut en marche ma bouche en fit de même...

**Moi** : OOOOOOOOOOOOH ! =O  
**...** : Bah quoi ?!  
**Moi** : Je...je...  
**...**: Qu'Est-ce que tu as ?!

Je m'effondra au sol, en pleurant. Le monde réel tout ça, est-ce que sa existe vraiment ? Mais je rêve c'est ça ? Comment tout à pu changer aussi rapidement ? Tout m'échappe. Si l'être humain est considéré comme l'être le plus « intelligent » de la planète, moi je trouve que c'est l'être le plus bête...Doté de sentiment...Qui contrôle toute nos pensée, où tout nos actes ! Un être avec des sentiment est un être faible...c'Est-ce que je pensais en ce moment. Avec Tôshirô on fait que de ce disputé en ce moment...Pourquoi ? Surement parce que j'ai certainement des sentiments pour lui et que j'ai justement peur de les montrer...Et j'arrête pas de découvrir de nouvelle personne dans Bleach ! Sa me rend dingue !

**...**: Eh non pleure pas...j'voulais pas...  
**Moi** (sanglotant) : I...Ichigo sers moi dans tes bras...

Quelques peu hésitant, il me serra tout de même dans ces bras. Il ne se sentait pas super à l'aise, et moi aussi dans un sens, mais sa me réconfortais. Quelques minutes plus tard je me dégagea de son étreinte en reniflant.

**Moi **: Merci.  
**Ichigo** : Derien..mais dis moi, qu'Est-ce que tu as...

Je leva mes yeux bruns brillant de larmes vers les siens couleur miel - qui même à travers un manga ou à travers des mots dans certaines fic, pouvait me faire chaviré...mais là en vrai, c'était bien pire, et je l'ai trouvais fort réconfortant.

**Moi** : Tu veux être mon ami ?

J'avais murmuré ça, d'une toute petite voix, qui si on se trompais légèrement aurait pu passé pour enfantine. Il n'y résista pas, et ce comporta comme un père.

**Ichigo** : Oui.

Bizarrement sur le coup j'avais presque envie de rire...On se trouvais sur Facebook ou quoi ?! C'Est-ce que je me serais dit si j'avais pas encore la tête qui me brulait.

**Ichigo** (d'une voix douce ) : Alors qu'Est-ce que tu as...  
**Moi** (en grande confiance) : Je crois que...que j'ai des sentiments pour Tôshirô...

Il eut un légers sourire.

**Ichigo** : Qu'attends-tu pour le lui dire ?  
**Moi** (étonnée ) : Quoi ?!  
**Ichigo** (extrêmement sérieux) : J'ai compris, que si on affrontais les problèmes de la vie, avec courage -puisque après tout on a rien a perdre- alors on peut finalement être la personne la plus heureuse...  
**Moi** ( encore plus étonnée) : C'est bien toi qui me dit ça là ? * _nan mais je rêves...lui qui est atteint d'aveuglisme aigue ! _*  
**Ichigo** : Oui, j'ai appris récemment que c'est bien plus simple comme ça...

Je resta ainsi pendant plusieurs seconde, essayant de m'imaginé tout dire à Tôshirô, et je rougie inexorablement .

**...**: Ichigo !

Bien plus qu'étonnée je sortie de ma réflexion pour voir quelqu'un arriver en courant derrière le dis Ichigo. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus c'est d'entendre que cette personne avait belle et bien dit... « Ichigo » !

**Ichigo** : Orihime !

Sur le coup j'ai étais étonnée quand il lui à dit ça au moment où elle était arrivé à sa hauteur. Puis le truc qui m'acheva fut le fait que quelques secondes plus tard elle l'embrassa...sur la joue.

**Moi** : O_O  
**Orihime** : Salut ! Moi c'est Orihime Inoue et toi ?

Ichigo ria.

**Ichigo** : Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis tout à l'heure on parle mais je sais même pas ton prénom !  
**Moi **(précipitamment) : Moi c'est Souhir ! Mais...(plus lentement)...vous..vous sortez ensemble !  
**Orihime** (rougissant un peu) : Eh bien...  
**Ichigo** (la tenant soudainement par la taille tel quelqu'un de possessif) : Oui effectivement nous sortons ensemble !

O_O J'y crois presque pas !

**Moi **: Attend ! T'es guérie de ta putain de cécité !?

Orihime ria au éclats face à ma remarque.

**Orihime** : T'es pas la première à lui dire ça !  
**Moi** : J'en suis persuadée ! U_u  
**Ichigo** : Surtout parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là hein !  
**...**: Inoue !

Encore quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais attendez...je reconnais cette voix ! Houa ! C'est trop bizarre ! Entendre quelqu'un que je regarde normalement sur mon PC et rarement sur MCM ( je hais les voix en fr ! ) ! Je sourie...cette situation était réellement...extrêmement...furieusement...bizarre ! Et je pensais même plus à Tôshirô sur le coup...

**Moi** (courant vers elle et l'étouffant ) : Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Elle n'eu même pas le temps d'esquissé le moindre geste, que son corps fut écrasé contre le mien, et que je la serrai dans mes bras.

**Rukia** : QU'...qu'Est-ce que...keuuf...keuffff...!

Ichigo était mort de rire plié en quatre, et limite par terre. Orihime avait un petit sourire en coin, et Rukia était carrément morte dans mes bras.

**...**: Hum hum...que ce passe-t-il ici ?!  
**Rukia** : Chéri viens me sauvé !

O.O ...SAUVER ?! CHERIIIII ?! Sur le coup je la lacha et le jeune homme vint la serrer dans ces bras, d'un geste protecteur...en même temps j'aurais du m'en douté... Si Ichigo et Orihime était ensemble, alors Rukia et...Renji aussi !

**Moi** : Trop fort ! Vous aussi vous êtes ensemble !  
**Ichigo** (un violent tic du sourcil) : Mais pourquoi tu parle comme si tu nous connaissaient !  
**Moi** (étrangement calme) : Bah parce que je vous connais .

_« I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface »_

Tout cela m'épuissais...je devais encore expliqué pourquoi et comment...je ne pouvais pas...c'était trop dur...trop fatiguant, alors les laissant sur le cul je continua ma route.

**Ichigo** : Hey chotto matte ! (traduc : Attend un peu ! )

Peu importe sa voix est bien lointaine et bien ennuyeuse...où est-ce moi qui est ennuyeuse ?! Je veux plus rien...juste m'allonger...et tout oublié. Être normal...mourir peut-être...?

**_« Alors que tout souffle me quittais, je me battais presque contre moi-même pour trouver la volonté de rester en vie... »_**

_Point de vue Tôshirô :_

**_« Byakuya c'est un peu comporté comme notre Psychologue Conjugale. Encore aujourd'hui il nous aide. Je me suis toujours demandé si ça l'aidait à oublié Hisana... »_**

Je sortais de la salle de réunion, amer. J'étais obligé de retourné en France et je ne pouvais toujours pas rejoindre Souhir, pour m'excuser...J'avais eu tord. Je m'étais emporté pour rien. J'avais envie de tout casser. Pourquoi j'avais fais une tel chose ? C'était incongrue. Je me sentais un peu mal. Je ressentais une légère démangeaison et je ne savais même pas d'où ça venait. J'étais en rogne ! De mauvaise humeur je marchais d'un pas lent. Arriver à une intersection prêt d'une ruelle vide je me fis plaqué au mur avec force.

**Tôshirô** : Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?!

La stupeur passé, j'allais prononcé autre chose mais je ne pus le faire, puisque mon « agresseur » me cracha au visage des mots que j'aurais préféré qu'il garde pour lui.

**Byakuya **: Mais qu'Est-ce que tu lui as dit , bordel ?!  
**Tôshirô** : Sa ne te regarde pas !  
**Byakuya **: Bien sur que si !  
**Tôshirô** : Mais depuis quand tu es proche d'elle ? Il c'est passé quelque chose entre elle et toi ou quoi ?! Tu l'as baisé c'est ça ? Elle t'as fait jouir comme Hisana t'as fait jouir ?!

La colère dilatait mes yeux ! Mes traits étaient durci. Je racontais n'importe quoi, et je regretterais toute ma vie la phrase que j'avais prononcé. Byakuya, me regarda avec dégout puis m'envoya son poing dans la gueule.

**Byakuya **: Ne parle plus de Souhir de cette façon...et respecte l'image d'Hisana !

Il le sentait ? Sentait-il que je regrettais mes parole ? Que je n'y croyais pas moi-même au fond de moi ?

**Tôshirô** : J'voulais pas salir l'image de Hisana mon vieux...  
**Byakuya** : T'avise plus de recommencé , compris !  
**Tôshirô** : Mhm.  
**Byakuya** : Et...ne salis pas l'image de Souhir non plus s'il te plait...

Quelques seconde de silence.

**Tôshirô** : Hey Byakuya...t'as pas une cigarette ?  
**Byakuya** (petit sourire) : Si...

Je prit une taffe puis soupira avant de dire :

**Tôshirô** : Elle m'a dit que j'étais un mec bien...Où plutôt qu'elle voulait que je sois un mec bien.  
**Byakuya** : Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle s'enfuit ?  
**Tôshirô** : Je me suis énervé...et je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle et qu'elle était rien pour moi...

Je passa machinalement ma main dans mes cheveux incolore.

**Byakuya **(soupirant) : Tu peux pas t'empêcher de t'énervé ...pfff...  
**Tôshirô**: Je...Si...Si je me suis énervé je crois bien que...(je tourna mes yeux vers lui) , je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle...

Il s'empara de ma cigarette avant de fumé une taffe lui aussi.

**Byakuya** : Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?  
**Tôshirô** : J'attends quoi ?  
**Byakuya** : Bah pour lui dire...  
**Tôshirô** : Mais ça va pas...pour qu'elle me rejette ? J'ai plus envie de souffrir...Les femmes sont bien cruelle...

Byakuya sourit.

**Byakuya** : Tu sais, j'pense plutôt que vu comment elle réagis...qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi. Eh puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien...  
**Tôshirô** : Mhmm...mais j'veux pas qu'il y est un malaise entre nous...  
**Byakuya** : Le malaise il est là parce que vous vous avouez pas vos vrai sentiment..  
**Tôshirô** : J'ai pas le temps de prendre le risque avec tout ce qui se passe de toute façon...  
**Byakuya** : De toute façon , justement après qu'on auras mis fin a cette mission t'auras plus besoin de la voir...donc t'as rien à perdre...

Il n'avait pas tord. Mais j'avais comme quelque chose qui me tordait les entrailles. Je lui repiqua la cigarette que je termina.

**Tôshirô** : C'était la dernière...  
**Byakuya** : De quoi ?  
**Tôshirô **: Cigarette...  
**Byakuya** : La dernière ? T'es accro pourtant...  
**Tôshirô **: Juste quand je pense à Hinamorie. Mais ça n'arriveras plus...Je vais retourné en France mettre fin à ce truc qui terrorise tout le monde et ensuite je viendrais tout avoué à Souhir...cependant...si elle répond négativement, moi et les relation amoureuse sa sera fini.  
**Byakuya **: Tu ferras un vœux de chasteté comme moi ?  
**Tôshirô** : J'suis pas un moine ! Bien sur que j'vais me tapé des nanas !

Il sourit. Ce doutait-il que après ça, je n'aurais plus aucun penchant pour le sexe...? Après tout je pense que Souhir à raison...Le sexe c'est seulement important pour moi, avec la femme que j'aime. Donc quand je n'aimerais plus aucune femme...y'auras plus de sexe...C'est ça la vie...Je ferma les yeux jetant ma toute dernière clope au sol. J'avais enfin tiré un trait sur le passé.

**Byakuya** : Je prendrai soin d'elle pendant que tu iras sauver la planète .  
**Tôshirô** (grognant) : Heureusement que tu as fait un vœu de chasteté...

Byakuya ria de bon cœur.C'était tellement rare ce genre de chose que j'en fus presque choquée. Mais je finis par rire aussi...

**_« Ce fut à partir de ce jour là, de ce moment là...que je prenais conscience de l'amour que je te portais. Du fait que j'avais besoin inconditionnellement de toi... »_**

Point de vue de Souhir :

**_« De surprise en Surprise...j'ai appris pleins de chose surprenant en si peu de temps...De quoi rendre quelqu'un fou... »_**

J'errais dans la Soul Society...Sans but, ni rien de précis en tête...Seulement m'échappé de ce truc de dingue ! Mais où Est-ce que je suis tombé...

**« J'ai un appel ! J'ai un appel ...! Hahahahahaha »**

Ah merde ! Ma sonnerie ! Qui peut bien m'appelé ? Mes parents ? Oh mon dieu...j'y avais pas pensé.. Je vais me faire défoncé ! Même si ma mère connais Bleach elle ne me croiras pas quand je lui dirais que j'ai atterrit à la Soul Society...  
Oh ?! Numéros Inconnue...  
==' Si c'est encore une blague d'un de mes connards de camarade de classe...je l'ai aime bien mais...parfois y a des limites...  
Bon je répond...tant pis, je gueulerais si c'est un importun.

**Moi** : Allo ...  
**...** : Allo Sousou ?  
**Moi** : Frérot ? C'est toi ? Qu'Est-ce qui ce passe ?  
**...** : Il fallait que je t'appel...  
**Moi** : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Maman et Papa ce demande où je suis...?  
**...** : Non il savent où tu es...  
**Moi** : Quoi ? Pas possible...Tu sais où je me trouve toi ...?  
**...** : Non...  
**Moi** : MAIS MERDE AU LIEU DE PARLER EN ENIGME DIT MOI CE QUI SE PASSE ?!  
**Mon frère** : ...Ecoute...Papa et Maman...le lycée les as appelé pour dire que tu es sorti de cour avec un jeune homme assez bizarre, cheveux blanc yeux bleu, petit de taille, japonais...un nouveau quoi...cet homme à parler de Soul Society...ton prof nous l'as dit...  
**Moi** : Alors tu me crois si je te dis que je suis en pleins cœur de la Soul Society ? Au Seireitei de surcroit ?  
**Mon frère** : Oui...  
**Moi** : Pourquoi...? Comment peux-tu trouver ça normal ?! Eh puis pourquoi tu as cette voix si triste...  
**Mon frère** (reniflant) : Parce que...je...  
**Moi** : Tu pleures ? QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE BORDEL...?!  
**Mon frère **: Je me suis souvenue...quand j'ai vu Byakuya au info la dernière fois...  
**Moi **: Byakuya ?  
**Mon frère** : Ouais le faux Bertrand Kuchikion...  
**Moi **(les yeux écarquillé) : Comment tu sais que c'est le faux...  
**Mon frère** : Au début j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination...mais après m'être souvenue de ce...ce souvenir, aujourd'hui...alors...j'ai compris que Bertrand Kuchikion est Byakuya Kuchiki, et que le mec petit au cheveux blanc japonais au yeux bleu c'est Tôshirô Hitsugaya...  
**Moi **: Oui tout ça...tout ça c'est vrai...  
**Mon frère** : ...  
**Moi** : Mais dit moi...c'est quoi ce souvenir dont tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure ?  
**Mon « frère » **: _Je suis pas ton frère...et papa et maman...ne sont pas tes parents..._  
**Moi** : Quoi...?!

X-Début du Flash-back-X de mon soi-disant « frère »...:

Le ciel était sombre ce jour-là. Tout était noir...comme si quelque chose de terrible était arriver. Avec sa terreur d'enfant de 3 ans, Billele regarda par la grande baie vitré de l'appartement de chez lui.

**Billele** : 'Man..  
**Mère** : Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?  
**Billele** : Fait moche...'Ai peur...

Il se blottit contre sa mère en tremblotant.

**Ding Dong...**

**Mère** : Tiens ça sonne...?

Elle se leva, et le jeune enfant sentit la chaleur de sa mère le quitté. Il avait peur, et il tremblait...Sa respiration devient plus courte...plus saccadé. Il murmura : « _Maman...J'ai peur..._ ». Mais celle-ci venait de pousser un cri d'horreur. Son mari accouru pour voir se qui ce passait.

**Père** : Que ce passe-t-il ?!  
**Mère** : Regarde !

De ces petites jambes boudiné d'enfant il descendit du canapé sur lequel il était monté pour rejoindre sa mère tantôt et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il vit un homme extrêmement effrayant à terre, remplis de sang. Il eu l'impression d'étouffé lorsqu'il c'était rapproché de la présence de cet homme...Il murmura encore un « j'ai peur » en frissonnant.

**Mère** : Chéri appel une ambulance !

Alors que la jeune femme avait posé son bras sur l'homme à terre afin de prendre son pouls, il le lui saisit. Elle sursauta.

**L'homme** : Non s'il vous plait ! Pas d'ambulance !

Le mari et la femme se lancèrent un regard entendu, ils voulaient faire rentré l'homme chez eux afin de le soigné mais il l'avait sentit et leur fit un sourire puis une jeune fille apparu derrière lui.

**Mère **: Qu'est-ce que...  
**L'homme** : S'il vous plait prenez soin d'elle...

Après avoir jeté un regard emplis de larme à l'homme la fillette d'a peine 7 ans entra dans l'appartement. Elle aussi était dégoulinante de sang, la plupart n'étant pas le sien, mais elle avait des égratignures partout...Le père de Billele la ramena dans la salle de bain afin d'essuyé le sang de la petite fille et ce fut a cet instant que la mère remarqua son fils qui regardait tout ça en pleurant et tremblant.

**Mère** : Billele ! Ne regarde pas ça !

Alors qu'elle se levait pour éloigné son fils de la vision d'un homme à l'agonie, celui-ci s'éclipsa. Lorsqu'elle revint à l'entrée il n'était plus la.  
Choquée de cet visite tant inattendue les deux parents décidèrent de prendre soins de cette jeune enfant...

X-Fin du Flash-back-X

Le jeune homme fini de raconter cette histoire en étouffant ces sanglot. Ce rappelant de ce jour particulier.

**Moi** : Dit moi...qui était-ce...?!  
**Le frère** : Euh Sousou...écoute...  
**Moi** : Non ! Dis moi !  
**Le frère** : Je crois que...que c'est Zaraki...

Je raccrocha d'un geste violant sans plus de cérémonie en accourant chercher la 11eme division.. J'avais beau marcher durant des siècles et le plus rapidement possible...je ne trouvais pas la fichue division de Kempachi... Je pleurais en baissant la tête. _Mais qu'Est-ce qui vas pas chez moi _?!

**!BAM!**

**Moi** : Mais merde c'est quoi encore ? Les Shinigami ne regardent jamais devant eux en marchant merde !  
**...** : Je te cherchais...mais mon sens de l'orientation est toujours aussi...pourrie.

En reconnaissant la voix de l'homme en face de moi, je sursautais et lui lança un regard baigné de larmes.

**... **: Alors t'es au courant ?  
**Moi** : Ouais...  
**...** : Bon comme ça j'aurais rien à t'expliqué...  
**Moi **: Tu fais moins peur en vrai en tout cas...mais tu vas tout m'expliqué ! Comment ce fait-il qu'on a été blessé ce jour la Zaraki...

Il eut un sourire qui aurait pu passé pour sadique.

**Zaraki **: Des voleurs, pédophile...ils avaient essayé de te pédophilé...  
**Moi **: O_O  
**Zaraki **: Quand j'ai tué le mec qui voulais te violé, tout son groupe m'a sauté dessus. Ils devaient être plus de cinquante...et à l'époque j'étais pas aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui...mais je t'ai sauvé et je t'ai amené à cette famille qui à du mieux t'élevé que je ne l'aurais fais au milieu de tout ce sang...

Je resta quelques instant sans plus parler...sérieux ? C'est quoi tout ça...J'étais quand même reconnaissante envers Zaraki d'avoir réagis de cette manière, et d'avoir réussi a ce détaché de moi sans être égoïste.

**Moi** : Merci Zaraki...

...et je le pris dans mes bras.

**...** : Capitaine !  
**Zaraki** ( se retournant la personne qui accourait vers lui) : Ouais...?  
**...** : Encore cette morveuse ?!  
**Moi **: Ta gueule le chauve !  
**Ikkaku **: Témé !  
**Zaraki** : Qu'Est-ce 'tu veux Ikkaku ?!  
**Ikkaku** (me lançant un dernier regard noir) : Vous avez une mission...de suite !  
**Zaraki** : Vas y devant je te rejoins.

Ikkaku lança un regard étonné à son Capitaine qui d'habitude accourait à l'annonce de combat...mais qui cet fois aller être en arrière. Puis il me regarda. Et finalement se retourna.

**Ikkaku** : Bien Capitaine.

...et s'en alla.

**Zaraki **: Je reviens d'accord. Alors attend moi !  
**Moi **: Pas de problème Ken-chan ! 3

Puis il s'en alla avec son éternel sourire sadique au lèvre prêt à versé du sang. Je le regarda s'éloigné avec moi-même un petit sourire.

**Moi **: A tout à l'heure frérot.

Je soupirais...Sa y est il est partit. Bon maintenant me revoilà à la case départ...J'ai nulle part où aller... Qu'Est-ce que je vais faire...Mhmm...? Je marche quelques mètre en réfléchissant, quand par une des fenêtre d'une des bâtisse j'aperçoit quelque chose de noir et brillant qui attira mon attention.

**Moi** : Oohhhhh !

Peu importe à qui sa appartient, je vais de ce pas m'en servir ! J'entrais par la fenêtre dans la pièce qui était -heureusement pour moi- vide. J'eus un sourire énorme plaqué au visage. C'était super ! Sa allait me faire du bien. Je m'assis sur le petit tabouret puis posa mon pied sur la pédale. Je découvris les touche, et formai la première note. Puis s'ensuivit de toute les autres. Je réussi a produire avec merveille Mother Journey ! C'était super ! C'était beau ! C'était formidable !  
Je fermis les yeux, en laissant mes doigt parcourir ce Piano. C'est comme si la musique que je jouais venait réchauffé mon corps de l'intérieur ! Un vrai plaisir ! Un vrai orgasme ? Euuuh je sais pas si je peux aller aussi loin ^^  
Pourtant tout ça, c'est comme une deuxième vie. Jouer de la musique ça me change. Sa m'aide. Sa me rend quelqu'un d'autre...Je suis tellement heureuse de parcourir ces touches blanches et noir. De jouer des Do Ré Mi Fa ou Sol ! Est-ce que la musique peut-elle guérir le cœur de quelqu'un ? Moi j'y crois ! La musique pour moi signifie tellement de chose ! Elle est toujours là. Pour nous consolé. Pour exprimer notre joie. Pour nous tenir compagnie..Elle ne nous abandonne jamais...  
Puis je commença un morceau qui faisait toujours couler quelques une de mes larmes, tellement elle me faisait pensé a des choses tristes. Une chanson douce, et un peu amer...mais une chanson qui réchauffe le cœur.  
Des les premières notes je sentit mon cœur s'emballé et s'évadé au loin, et mes larmes couler lentement. La musique me permettait de prendre conscience que tout ce qui m'arrivais était réel. C'était carrément impossible... Pourtant en jouant ces quelques notes, je compris à quel point ce que je vivais était réel.

_Une aigue, une grave...  
Une noir, une blanche...  
Mes doigt qui pianote gaiement.  
Mes yeux qui pleurent sincèrement.  
Et mon cœur qui bat régulièrement._

Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit, et aussi nunuche que ça puisse paraitre c'était la triste vérité : _Tôshirô_...

Je l'aimais n'Est-ce pas ? C'était dingue non ? Pas croyable...? J'aime quelqu'un qui se moque de moi. Qui n'a pas besoin de moi. Pour qui je ne suis qu'un objet dont on ce sert pour mené à bien une enquête...Je n'étais que ça après tout non ? Je sanglotais alors silencieusement...

**...** : Souhir...?

J'ouvris mes yeux baigné de larmes vers une personne qui ce tenait en face du Piano.

**...** : Oh désolé je voulais pas t'interrompre...J'ai cru que c'est le Capitaine qui jouait. Il joue souvent au Piano...Et cet mélodie que je viens d'entendre était tellement triste que j'ai cru que c'était lui.  
**Moi** : C'est vrai...c'est à lui ce Piano ?  
**...** : Oui...  
**Moi** : Il joue souvent ?  
**...** : Ouais, mais pas aussi bien que toi ^^  
**Moi** : T'essaie de me flatté Ran-Chan ?!  
**Rangiku** : Non pas le moins du monde !  
**Moi **: Haha je te crois !

On explosa de rire. Mon rire était plutôt nerveux. Je riais parce que j'avais besoin de rire. Et Ran-chan était l'une des personne les plus approprié a me faire rire. Même si en ce moment elle avait pas trop la forme...je le voyais très bien.

**Rangiku** : La dernière fois c'est toi qui l'as fait, cette fois c'est à mon tour !  
**Moi** : Hein ?!

Elle s'approcha de moi à grande enjambée, et me serra dans ces bras. Elle m'étouffa quelques peu, mais rien de grave. Je souris à travers mes larmes puis sanglota :

**Moi** : Merci Ran-chan.

Elle me sourit gracieusement . Puis je me tourna vers le piano.

**Moi **: Je vais te jouer quelque chose.  
**Rangiku** : Ah bon quoi ?  
**Moi** : A la base c'est une chanson de Muse un groupe américain. Mais, je vais te l'interprété au Piano !  
**Rangiku** : Tu peux faire ça ?  
**Moi **: Bien sur ! C'est spécialement pour toi...

Elle me lança un petit regard affectueux, et j'expira un bon coup. Il faut pas que je le ratte cette fois ! [ ]

Aigue...Aigue...Aigue...oui c'est bien ça. Et on recommence...super ! Sa tient super bien la route ! Aller une petite touche de grave. Voila de plus en plus grave... Aller la sa se corse. C'est bien en douceur ! Faut qu'elle ressentent mon sentiment. Tôshirô ! Tôshirô ! Je t'aime ! C'est ça que je veux faire sentir ! Et aussi ça ! Gin Ichimaru est un gros salop Ran-chan ! Autant que Tôshirô ! Pourtant je peux pas m'empêché de l'aimé. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour elle. De l'aigue...Oui voila...et maintenant du grave! Ran-chan ! Tu n'est plus seule ! Byakuya ! Hisana te regarde de la ou elle est...peu importe ou qu'elle soit ! Oui c'est bien ! C'est la partie la plus dur ! J'y arrive ! C'est bien ça ! Ran-chan écoute ça ! Et toi aussi Tôshirô où que tu sois ! Je soufflais après avoir appuyé sur la dernière note !  
Je me retournais vers Rangiku avec un sourire un peu triste. Elle me regardais les larmes aux yeux.

**Rangiku** : C'était tellement fort ! Si puissant !  
**Moi** : Merci !  
**Rangiku** : J'en ai eu des frisson...

Je lui sourie.

**Rangiku **: Je pense que...je vais...il faut que j'oublie Gin, non ?  
**Moi** : Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve Ran-chan mais ne souffre plus à cause de lui. Ne le déteste pas sinon tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que lui...mais ne pense plus à lui...

Elle sourie a son tour.

**Rangiku** : Merci...  
**Moi** : Derien...

_Un peu plus tard._

Ran-chan est partit, parce qu'elle croulait vraiment sous la paperasse. On à passé un bon moment ensemble. Vous savez ces bon moment que vous passez à coté d'une fille que vous connaissez depuis seulement un bout de temps, vous commencez à lui raconter vos connerie d'enfance et elle en fait de même, vous mangez des bonbons et des chocolats en vous esclaffant, et en étant tellement proche physiquement qu'en dirait presque que vous êtes coller. C'est un de ces moment là que je viens de passé. Avec Rangiku Matsumoto ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire...Mais pourtant c'est la vérité...je viens de passé mon Aprem avec une fille formidable voila tout...durant ce moment là ce n'était plus un personnage de Bleach, non, c'était juste une femme formidable avec un cœur aussi énorme que sa poitrine (et ce qu'elle est énorme sa poitrine en question ! )...  
Alors aussi heureuse que je l'étais et aussi un peu euphorique, je m'allongea sur le lit a disposition...Attendez...c'est le lit de qui ça ?  
Moment de Lucidité...  
Hey ! Mais c'est le lit de Tôshirô non ?!  
Ran-chan m'a dit qu'on était dans ces appartement privé ! Merde...  
Une envie de gerbé me prit quand une seule pensée traversa mon esprit : « il a couché- non fais l'amour avec tendresse - avec Hinamorie...ici sur ce lit... »  
Ils y ont dormi ensemble ! Ce sont lové ensemble ici ! Et j'y suis allongé !  
Je me leva d'un bond puis prit les draps et les oreillers et toutes la literie et je les jeta dans la cheminé.

**Moi **(murmurant ) : Du feu ! Du feu merde !

J'allais devenir dingue ! Je veux du feu ! Je veux plus voir ça ! Je vais mourir ! Je prit mes cheveux d'un geste violent...j'expira... « non calme toi... »...MAIS MERDE J'Y ARRIVE PAS !

**...** : C'est ça que tu cherche non ?

Je me retourna pour voir un homme avec un sourire sadique. Il était étrangement calme. Bizarrement en le voyant j'explosa en sanglot. Il tenait dans sa main un briquet et le balançait de droite à gauche devant moi.

**...** : Il a dit tout à l'heure à la réunion qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre vous. Quelque chose qu'il t'as dit...quelque chose qui t'as fait partir dans la direction opposé...Que c'est-il passé ?

Je regarda cet homme devant moi. Bizarrement sur le coup j'avais l'impression d'être proche de lui. D'avoir toujours été a ces cotés. Pourtant ce n'était pas vrai...j'avais toujours vécu dans cette petite ville de Saint Denis...Depuis mes 7 ans...Alors...Pourquoi...Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il était aussi proche de moi que l'était mon père.

**Moi** : Ken...-..chan...

Il sourit lentement, mais de son sourire sadique. A chaque fois qu'il souriait c'était la même chose. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait fendue sa peau en deux afin d'y crée une fente. C'était comme si il n'avait pas de lèvres. Mais peu importe je m'approcha de lui...et je lui dit de but en blanc :

**Moi** : Je suis amoureuse de Tôshirô...  
**Zaraki **: Et qu'elle est le problèmes alors...?  
**Mo**i : Eh bien...je crois que depuis qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec Hinamorie...je crois que ça la traumatisé...je...(j'explosa en sanglot)...je sais pas quoi faire...! Je suis perdue ! Je l'aime ! Mais..il n'offrira plus jamais son cœur maintenant ! J'en suis certaines !

Il eu encore son sourire effrayant sur le visage puis me tendit le briquet.

**Zaraki** : Et si on se faisait un petit feu ?

Je le regarda les yeux brillant, et je pris le briquet qu'il me tendait. Je l'ouvrit et je mis feu à un morceau de carton qui trainait la et je le jeta dans la cheminé sur les draps et tout ce que j'avais jeté dans la cheminée. Tout prit feu bien vite. Je regardais ça avec délectation...pourtant j'eu comme même quelque frisson. Mais sa me fit du bien ! J'aimais voir que tout ce que Hinamorie avait pu faire avec Tôshirô brulaient...pour moi c'était comme si son souvenir constant quand j'étais avec lui disparaissaient...Hinamorie Momo...disparaissait...

**Zaraki **: Alors ?

Il m'avait dit ça à la fin de la flambé..quand le feu c'était enfin éteint, et que dehors il faisait déjà nuit noir.

**Moi **: Alors maintenant j'ai tiré un trait sur son passé. Maintenant je vais aller le voir et tout lui dire !  
**Zaraki **(petit sourire) : et tu fais comment pour retourné en France?

_**...Moment de blanc.**_

**Moi** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Comment je vais faiiiiiiiiiire !?

Il eu un rire qui ressemblait presque à un grognement. Si je devais associé Zaraki Kempachi à un animal la tout de suite...je dirais un ours ! Il à l'air effrayant et fort, et il l'est, mais il peut être tout doux et affectueux a sa manière.

**Zaraki** : Aller vient ! Je t'ouvre le passage !  
**Moi** : C'est vrai ?!  
**Zaraki** : Oui allé vient !  
**Moi** : Oh merci Ken-chan ! Merci Merci Merci !

Il ria...toujours en grognant xD !

**Zaraki** : Derien ! Aller vient !

Je le suivit en sautillant ! Et avant de traverser le passage je lui sauta dans les bras en criant un fort « JE T'AIME GRAND FRERE !» Il eu un énorme sourire (qui avait l'air toujours aussi sadique), puis je m'en alla.

Je me baladais dans les rues noir et sombre de Saint Denis, à la recherche de l'hotel de Tôshirô. Oui oui...à 22 heure je cherche l'hotel de cet imbécile ! Pas le temps d'attendre jusqu'à demain ! Et puis je suis dehors...Alors qu'Est-ce que ça change ? Je chantais même une petite chanson :

**Moi** : Allons au pays des schtroumpf , y'a tout pour être heureux !

Je souriais et sautillais en marchant.

**Moi** : LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA !

Soudain je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose de glacial...J'eu un frisson...qu'Est-ce qui ce passais...?! Je me retournais avec un visage déformé par la peur. J'étais terrorisé ! Ca me faisait l'effet d'un réiatsu hyper puissant ! Je crois que je reconnais cette présence...comme celle d'un serpent hein ?!

**Moi** : Ichimaru Gin ! Sort de la !

Il sortit de l'ombre, son habituel sourire plaqué au visage. C'est yeux toujours clos dans un signe de bonheur m'écœurais. Il m'écœurais...! L'image de Ran-chan pleurant me vint à l'esprit, et comme un poison la rage s'insinua dans mes veines.

**Moi** : Espèce de salaud ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là.  
**Gin** : Oh mais quel façon très vulgaire de parler...  
**Moi **: La ferme !

J'étais sur le qui-vive ! J'avais peur évidemment, mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais qu'il ne le sache.

**Moi **: Pourquoi...

J'avais la tête baisser...

**Moi** : POURQUOI T'AS FAIT SA A RANGIKU !

J'avais relevé ma tête avec mes yeux montrant toute ma colère. Sur mon visage on y lisait un dégout profond...Il eu un rictus assez déplaisant à entendre...

**Gin** : Alors t'es aussi devenue amie avec elle?

Petit rire sournois.

**Gin** : Décidément elle devient amie avec n'importe qui...  
**Moi** : PUTAIN JE VAIS TE FAIRE AVALER TA LANGUE DE SERPENT DE MERDE !

Il sourit, puis s'approcha de moi très vite et d'un coup de poing en plein milieu de l'estomac me fit perdre connaissance...

**_« Lorsque je perdis connaissance à ce moment là, ce à quoi je pensais c'était...toi »_**

Point de vue de Tôshirô :

**_« En te sachant en danger...l'adrénaline prit possession de mon esprit et je devins carrément fou ! »_**

Je le sentais...Il était là ! L'image de Matsumoto me vint à l'esprit, elle qui était si triste...! D'un mouvement rapide j'arriva en bas de mon hotel !

**...**: Hello ! T'en as mis du temps !  
**Tôshirô** : La ferme !  
**...** : Pourtant j'ai relâché autant d'énergie spirituelle que possible !  
**Tôshirô** (pensant) : _Quoi il me prend pour Kurosaki ou quoi ?!_  
**...** : Bon alors je suis pas venue pour me battre !  
**Tôshirô** : Gin ! Enfoiré ! Alors c'est Aizen qui est derrière tout ça ?!  
**Gin** : Pas du tout ! Le chef dans tout ça...C'est pas Aizen...  
**Tôshirô** : O.O  
**Gin**: Eh oui ! Bref comme je le disais je suis pas venue pour me battre...  
**Tôshirô** : Rien à foutre !

Je sortis mon Zanpakuto de son fourreau.

**Gin** : Hitsugaya...tu n'as pas envie de mourir pas vrai...Mais j'ai pas le choix...Je pense que je vais devoir te tué alors..  
**Tôshirô** : Ne m'fais pas rire !

Je sauta dans les air et d'un vif mouvement essaya de trancher Gin, qui lui esquiva cette attaque d'un mouvement de shunpo. Ce qui créa un énorme trou dans le sol. Sans me démonté je, suivit Gin avec de mouvement habile, la pointe de son épée luisant à la lumière de la lune. Gin esquivait tout mes coups et sa me foutais en rogne.

**Tôshirô** : Yiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Il eu un rictus que je trouvais méprisant ! Enfin il sortit son épée et nous nous bâtâmes dans les airs sans que personne n'est l'avantage sur l'autre.

**Gin** : Je suis déçu, tu ne t'es pas du tout amélioré depuis...

Il s'éloigna.

**Gin** : Je ne veux pas tué quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi.  
**Tôshirô** (enragé) : Qu...

Il s'éloigna encore, mettant une distance raisonnable entre nous.

**Gin** : J'ai kidnappée Souhir. Elle est prise en otage...  
**Tôshirô** : QUOI !? ENFOIRE !  
**Gin** : Calme toi ! Elle est à l'aise, assise a même le sol, entouré de chaine...superbe déco de papier peint défrichée ...La total ! Ah et pas de fenêtre aussi ! Mais elle doit être encore évanouie à l'heure qu'il est ! D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle venait te chercher mais bon, je n'ai pas pu vous laissé avoir de chaleureuse retrouvaille, je lui est aussi fait une entaille au bras et sur la jambe. De grosse entaille, d'où le sang s'écoule abondamment ! C'est comme du sable s'écoulant d'un sablier... Le temps t'es limitée ! Si tu ne vas pas tué tout les Capitaines de la Soul Society elle mourra ,...et si tu ne tue pas tout les Capitaine de la Soul Society dans un délai de 2 jours alors elle n'auras plus de sang dans son organisme et elle...mourra...

Il eu un rire sadique et étonnamment noir. Je baissa la tête ne sachant quoi faire...et lui il s'en alla aussi vite que l'éclair. Souhir était en danger...! C'est à cause de moi je l'ai mêlée a cet affaire ! Je dois aller la sauvé ! Dans 2 jours elle n'aura plus de sang...et donc elle risque de mourir, non...elle va mourir c'est sur ! Et si je veux la sauvé je dois tué TOUT les Capitaines ?! Impossible ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je n'ai qu'une seule solution ! Je vais la chercher sans que personne ne soit au courant !

Où Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être enfermée ? Où Est-ce qu'un enfoirée comme Gin l'aurais enfermée ?! MERDE ! J'en ai aucune idée ! Sa me rend dingue ! L'imaginé par terre son sang s'écoulant à grande vitesse...et toute triste...sans son habituel sourire enjoué...sa me rend dingue ! Je me rend compte à cet instant que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Je l'aime merde ! Comment Est-ce possible ?! Même Hinamorie je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme ça ! Attendez...Mayuri a bien dit qu'elle avait des gène de Shinigami ! Mais oui ! Et sa présence ! Sa présence je la sentirais n'importe où ! Il faut que j'y arrive !  
Je ferme les yeux.  
Cherche...Cherche...CHERCHE !  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
_Trouver_...

« Rapide point de vue de moi » !

J'ai mal à la tête...ou suis-je ? Mon sang coule...j'ai mal...j'ai froid ! Les larmes coulent...Que m'arrive-t-il ?!

**...** : Oh tu es réveillé !

Sa voix glacial...horrible...noire...froide...

**Moi** : Qui es-tu ?!  
**...** : Oh je suis déçu...tu ne te souviens pas de moi...?  
**Moi** : N...Non...

Son énergie spirituelle ces comme si elle écrasait mon corps...

**...** : Pourtant tu aurais du !

Il hurlait...sa me faisait terriblement mal.

**...**: Tu aurais du ! Parce que c'est à cause de toi tout ça !  
**Moi** : De quoi...tu parles ?!  
**...** : Si j'ai crée tout ça ! Si j'ai fais tout ça...! Si tout les gens auquel tu tiens vont périrent...C'est à cause de toi ! Parce que TU N 'AS PAS EU LA FORCE DE VOIR MES SENTIMENT POUR TOI !  
**Moi** : Tes...sentiment..pour...moi ?  
**...** : Oui exactement !

Il s'approcha de moi et me lécha sournoisement la joue !

**Moi** : A...arrête ! Lâche moi !  
**...** (avec un rictus) : Si tu m'épouse...Si tu reste avec moi pour toujours...je l'ai lâcherai. Je l'ai laisserais en paix. Tous...Byakuya, Rangiku, Hisagi , Ichigo , Ikkaku, Zaraki...etc...etc...ah et surtout Tôshirô...

J'écarquilla les yeux puis hurla.

**Moi** : Qu''Est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Qu'Est-ce que tu LEURS a fait ?! SALOPARD !  
**...** (son rictus s'élargis) : Moi mais rien...! Que dis tu de ma proposition...? Ta vie...contre la leurs ? Tu resteras en vie...je serai la avec toi...Pour Toujours...Et eux il resterons TOUS en vie...Je suis celui qui contrôle Aizen ! Je lui dirais de rendre Gin à Rangiku Je ressusciterais Hisana pour Byakuya...et surtout...Hinamorie à Tôshirô je la lui rendrais...

J'écarquilla les yeux puis je baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et en pleurant. Si je me vends, il finirons tous par être heureux...alors pourquoi pas ? Je ne peux pas être égoïste...Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas vouloirs MON bonheur contre celui des autres ! Je ne vaux pas mieux que eux tous réuni ! Je vais finir par réussir a les rendre heureux...J'ai juste à accepté...

**Moi** (ayant relevé la tête les yeux déterminé mais brillant de les larmes) : Je...suis d'acc...  
**... **(une voix venant du fond de la pièce) : Je refuse !

L'homme qui m'avait prit en otage ce retourna vers celui qui venait de rentré avec un sourire espiègle.

**...** : Oh Tôshirô...? Tu nous coupe à un moment crucial ! Elle allait accepté !

« Fin de mon Point de vue »

« Point de vue de Tôshirô suite : »

J'écarquilla les yeux.

**Tôshirô** : T..Toi ?!  
**...** : Oh moins toi tu te souviens de moi...

**« ... : T'es nouveau toi ?  
Tôshirô : Ouais. T'es qui ?  
...: J'suis en Terminal...Sa à pas d'importance qui je suis...Bref tu fais quoi là ?  
Tôshirô : J'aimerais parler avec le Directeur d'ici... »**

**Tôshirô **: Témé ! T'as fais exprès ce jour là !  
**...** : Eh oui !  
**Tôshirô** : Et le Hollow de l'autre jours...

Il ricana.

**...** : Eh bien la petite scène entre toi et Souhir ne m'avait pas du tout plu ! Donc...quand tu t'es enfuie j'ai ramené un Hollow , je savais que tu allais venir. D'ailleurs je te félicite , tu as bien gérer la situation et puis tu m'as fait un petit spectacle très...passionnant ! Voir tout ces parents pleuré ! Ah c'était tellement grisant !  
**Tôshirô** : La ferme !  
**...** : Alors a toi aussi sa te plait de faire pleurer les gens !  
**Tôshirô** : C 'était un cas d'extrême urgence et je suis sur que grâce a sa, tout ces parent feront beaucoup plus attention à leurs enfant !  
**... **: Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Mais de Souhir...Combien de fois à-t-elle pleurer pour toi ?  
**Tôshirô** : Je...  
**... **: Oh non te cherche pas d'excuse j'ai tout vu ! Je sais comment tout ces passé...  
**Tôshirô** : Ce n'est...  
**... **: Ma scène préféré c'est quand tu lui dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'elle.  
**Elle** : Non ! Tôshirô ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Je...Je vais bien...(ces yeux étaient baigné de larmes)... je suis désolé de te causé des soucis ! Promis...après ça plus jamais on se croiseras...je partirai si il le faut je...mais...ne me hais pas...s'il te plait...je...ne fais pas d'imprudence...je...(ces larmes coulaient)...je...je...  
**Tôshirô** : TAIS-TOI !  
**...** : Oh tu l'as fais encore pleuré ! Quel homme cruel...

Je vais le tuer ! Ce que Souhir vient de dire, me fais peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse tout ça. Je veux resté a ces coté pour toujours ! Et lui...cet ENFOIRER ! Il va la fermer oui ?!

**Tôshirô **: Toi et moi dans un combat singulier...! Tout de suite !  
... : Pas de problème !

Point de vue externe (le premier la dedans...) :

Souhir regardait tout ça , sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si tout ce passait comme dans un film alors elle lui aurait crier un « Je t'aime » et alors Tôshirô aurait gagné en puissance et tout aurait été fini. Mais on était pas dans un film. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas dire ce genre de chose dans ces circonstance...Et l'homme qui se battait contre Tôshirô était incroyablement fort...  
_Mais où l'avait-elle déjà vu ?_  
Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ?  
Son visage lui disait quelque chose, et puis il pouvait très bien être un lycéen ou tout du moins se faire passer pour un Lycéen...  
Alors l'aurait-elle vu au Lycée ? C'Est-ce qu'elle supposait...  
Alors qu'elle se torturait les méninges, un combat féroces ferrait rage entre les deux hommes en face d'elles... Elle sentit alors deux mains s'agripper a son cou. Quelqu'un l'étranglait...  
Allait-elle mourir ainsi ?  
Comme ça?  
Sans avoir dit à Tôshirô ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui...?  
Non, elle ne le voulait pas! Mais est-ce que seulement ce qu'elle voulait comptait en ce moment ? Est-ce que ça volonté changerais tout...?  
Mais qui était cet homme incroyablement fort...  
Mais oui !  
Il s'appel...

**...** : YUKI !

La personne qui étranglait Souhir, venait d'hurler le prénom de la personne qui ce battait contre Tôshirô, qui dans un moment d'inattention (en fait quand il a vu cet personne s'approcher pour étrangler Souhir) se fit renverser au sol par le Capitaine de la 10eme division...

**Souhir** (murmurant avant de s'effondrer au sol) : ...Mais oui...je...me...souviens...

Flash Back :

Souhir attendait que les portes du Lycée s'ouvrent enfin...  
Sa patience était à bout !

**Souhir** : Mais quel Lycée de MERDE !

Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas elle se cogna contre quelqu'un (pour pas changer) et elle s'excusa. Quand elle leva sa tête elle écarquilla les yeux.

**Souhir** : Woua trop fort ! Vous ressemblez à Yuki Sôma !  
**...**: Pardon ?  
**Souhir** : C'est dans Fruit Basket !

Il explosa de rire.

**...** : C'est marrant je m'appel Yuki =D !

Elle sourit ^_^

**Souhir** : En plus vous avez cette même beauté féminine en commun =D !

Le cœur de Yuki qui était en réalité souillé par le sang, battit enfin pour la première fois en voyant cette fille... C'était carrément fou. Il n'oublieras jamais ce jour là...

Fin du Flash-Back.

_« -Je vais mourir...sa y est...c'est fini ? Je veux pas...j'ai pleins de chose à vivre encore...je...je veux pas...non...je ne peux pas ! Je peux pas mourir ! Je VEUX vivre ! »_

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attendent ces pouvoirs de Shinigami se réveillèrent. Elle était bien énervé et voyait tellement rouge qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. D'un coup de Zanpakuto elle coupa le bras du sous-fifre qui avait osé l'étranglé.

**Souhir** : Meurs !

D'un autre coup de sabre elle tua la pauvre sous-fifre qui dans un dernier souffle prononça le nom de « Yuki ».  
Souhir réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire...  
Elle venait de tué quelqu'un ! Et quelqu'un qui aurait tué pour sauvé l'homme qu'elle aimé ! Mais quel genre de montre était-elle devenue ? C'était pas possible !  
Elle s'effondra au sol en pleurant alors qu'elle redevenait « normal ».

**Souhir** : Mais...mais...qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

**...**

- Et voila comment ce Termine mon histoire!  
-Non Grand-mère tu avais promis !  
-Moi promis mais quoi ?  
-Que cette fois tu Terminerais ton histoire !

Souhir maintenant âgée de 56 ans regarda sa petite fille dont les cheveux bruns clairs attaché en couette se secouait alors qu'elle s'agitait afin de connaitre la suite, avec ces yeux bleu profond boudeur. La vieille femme ria.

-D'accord d'accord ! Je vais te le dire ! Je me sentait vraiment coupable parce que j'avais fais bobo à la méchante...  
-Mais elle voulait te tué ! S'écria horrifié la petite fille. T'avais le droit !  
-Peut-être bien...En tout cas le méchant Yuki c'est alors suicidé !  
-C'est quoi Suicidé ? Demanda la petite fille.  
-C'est quand on se tue soit même parce qu'on veut plus vivre. Mais c'est pas bien de faire ce genre de chose ! Parce que la vie est précieuse et qu'il faut savoir en gouté chaque fruit à sa saveur, alors faut jamais ce tué soi-même ou souhaiter mourir. Même quand la vie est méchante avec toi d'accord !

Elle hocha la tête...

-Bon donc, après Tôshirô est venue il ma porter et consolé. Ensuite...il se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !  
-Mais c'est même pas vrai ! Bouda la mignonnette.  
-Et en quoi c'est faux ?  
-Eh bah t'as pas eu beaucoup d'enfant à part Maman et mon oncle !

Souhir ria.

-Tu as raison...

* * *

**The End !**

* * *

**OUA ! Voila la fin ! En faite je suis un peu dégouté parce que je voulais pas finir comme ça...et puis même à l'intérieur de cette partie j'ai coupé pleins de truc et fait pleins de modif' afin de pouvoir le posté ! Sinon sa aurait été trop long !**

**En tout vous venez de lire un délire By Me de 71 pages...**

_Pour un délire ça en fait des pages xD !_  
Bon je trouve quand même ma petite fille trop choupinette ! MDR ! Aussi tétue que sa Grand Mere MDR ! Je sais que la fin est vraiment très flou ! Donc si vous avez des question par rapport à la fin que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez ABSOLUMENT pas à me posez vos question !  
Je suis désolé de poster ça si tard ! J'ai eu tellement de complication avec ==' !

* * *

**CECI EST UN BONUS ! FAITES VOUS PLAISIR !**

_Mini Délire :_

_Byakuya est dans un coin, il fait nuit noir. Il pense à Hisana... Il sort son paquet de Gitanes bleu, et en sort une longue et fine cigarette. Il la met dans sa bouche puis sort son briquet violet (c'est quoi cette couleur Bya-chou ? MDR) et il essaye tant bien que mal d'obtenir du feu (on est à l'air préhistorique où quoi ? MDR) mais malheureusement (heureusement?) son briquet ne marchait pas._  
_Quelqu'un tourna à l'angle de la rue et le regarda les yeux rond (ah bon il sait faire ça lui ? )_  
_Byakuya : Ah vous tombez à pique ! Vous avez votre Zanpakuto sur vous ?_  
_... : Hm._  
_Byakuya ; Alors préter moi du feu Capitaine Commandant ! ^.^_


End file.
